Deception
by smileyboo101
Summary: "Blossom, I know I can only trust you with this. You will make him fall in love with you, marry him then kill him. That's your duty for this family, for the mob. Bring the Jojo's down" The nine-year-old Blossom nodded. I look in the mirror today, 23, beautiful and ready to kill.
1. Nine Yr Old, Me

**I know you're probably saying 'OMG SMILEYBOO, wtf are you doing. Finish your other stories. But see, I have this thing...Like an O.C.D. I have to at least write the scene or idea that pops in my head and i did. I love the idea so much and i have so much written about it I decided to officially start the story. I have the storyline like really far and hopefully I have to finish Destiny, The Day Daddy Came Home, That Girl AND Marriage... So let's hope i get inspired to finish those. If you have ANY ideas please do not hesitate to PM me.. In regards to this story, please review and tell me what you think. Honestly, I believe reviews inspire me to write more . :)**

* * *

The Utonium's and Jojo's are two of the most wealthy families in Townsville. Both families having a mob-like mentality, but families willing to do anything to breakdown the other. The Utoniums' are a family that depend on a 'helpless' generation. There's Blossom, Boomer and Butch. A trio that only brings confusion yet they get the job done. Then there's the JoJo's. Brick, Buttercup and Bubbles. The trio from heaven. They are all deeply connected and balance each other out, nothing like the Utonium's. yet this is the just the beginning...

* * *

The corridor was silent until small red-head made her way through it and finally settled on a special decorated door. She closed it behind her only to see her father sitting at his desk. he was growing old with age yet he held a sense of elegance. he smiled when he saw the little girl. "Blossom, my precious. Come to me" he pulled himself away from the desk and stood in front of it. Kneeled down , waited for te little girl to jump into his arms. She saw his invitation and jumped right to him. Blossom was his little angel in the mist of boys he helped give life to. She was his light then made him a softy on the inside. He loves her for it. he pulled her away and looked into her rose petal eyes. They were so innocent yet wise. he tugged some loose hairs behind her ear and tears threatened his eyes as he remembered why he called for her to come down.

"Daddy what's wrong?" She grabbed his slightly wrinkled hand and looked directly into is hazel eyes. They were swirling with emotions, none which she could decipher.

"Um, well. Blossom, you know I love you, right?"

"Of course daddy, I'm your little girl" He smiled at her response.

"Yes you are. i love you so much, I want you to grow and become this beautiful, elegant well-mannered you woman. To successfully do that I'm sending you to a special school" The tears flowed more steadily and Blossom just looked at him in question.

"If it's good for me, then why are you crying daddy?"

"You're gonna be gone for a long time..." He pulled her back into a hug. She stood against him, awkwardly. She pulled away from him and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Daddy, I don't want you to go through this. If this is want you want for me, I'm fine with it. When do I leave?" He smiled because of her words but a frown quickly took over his face.

"Tonight" That was the last heart to heart moment Blossom remembers she ever had with her father. That was the last night she remembers about being home.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	2. Welcome Home Blossom

The limo quickly weaved through the streets of Townsville. The place legally called my home. I haven't been here in years and I barely remember my last moments. Yet I do remember I was lied to. I didn't go to a reform school, yet an assassin training camp. It taught me everything I needed to know to become the ultimate killer. That's what i am, the ultimate killer. As I began to think about the dangerous missions I've been assigned and how many lives i could have taken, then suddenly the car stops. I look at the window to see this mansion. My home. Just the way i remember it. The door erupting opens and the sun hits my slightly tanned skin. I pulled my sunglasses over my rose eyes as I stepped out of the car. "Welcome home, Ms. Utonium" The chauffeur gave me a small smile which I gladly returned before headed up the stair and into the house. Things were different. I remember this house being lively and welcoming. It felt cold and ominous... i put my senses on high alert once I noticed something was wrong. No one came to greet meet. _Some family I have..._ I walked into what i believe was the dining room and I was completely surprised,

"WELCOME HOME, BLOSSOM!" The maids, friends and family were all in a crowd in what seemed to be a party decorated room.

"Is this for me?" i was completely shocked. I noticed a little blond-haired boy come closer to me. When he got close enough, I noticed it was Boomer. My little brother Boomer. He opens his arms to me and pulled into a hug. This type of affection was so foreign to me. i awkwardly hugged back to him.

"Is that how you hug your younger brother after all these years?" I stared at him blankly not knowing what to do. I've been away so long it seemed weird to have emotions. Where I went emotions weren't allowed. i gave him a small smile. "I guess that's what reform school does to you" Before i could correct him I was pulled away by a woman. She pulled me into a tight hug but I managed to get a good look at her. She had long brown hair that was pin straight. Kiddish brown eyes that danced with excitement. She smelled like vanilla. Vanilla... The memory seemed to ring in my head.

"I'm so happy your home" The high pitch instantly reminded me of who it was.

"ROBIN!" I hugged her back as tightly as she hugged me. Robin is a close family friends, hell she's practically family. She always stayed over. She had a permanent room in our mansion. Now that i think about it, I think I only met her parents once. They weren't nice people... But Robin was a sweetheart. I hope she still was... She pulled away from me with tears in her eyes.

"I've missed you so much" before i could reply i heard a loud clap. I turned my attention to the middle of the room, to see my father. John Utonium. Age was consuming him yet still he stands. Looks like he's attempted to work out. His salt and pepper seemed to somehow be covering his head. I knew my father was almost 50 but he could go for 30...

"I would like the respectable guest to take their seats at the table for brunch. Thank you" My father was always warm and sweet yet I sense something in him had changed... I sat at the table next to Robin and Boomer and across from Butch, my oldest brother. He looked...grown up. Muscular and well-groomed. He looked as if he was forcing himself to be happy, though. As soon as everyone got settled at the table i heard a glass being tapped and my father rose at the head of the table. "We are here today for the celebration of my daughter return. This is a glorious event and we are all happy to be here. As you see my daughter has turned into the beautiful and well respected young woman I always dreamed of her being. With that being said, I can now say my daughter is a liable candidate to take over my empire." The crowd cheered as he sat down. I had no idea what he was talking about. I never knew what kind of work my father did yet I knew he had many people got out on missions. What type of mission? I don't know. When I was younger I wasn't that concerned with it but now that I think about it, there's more behind my family than I realized. As i sat at the table and began to recognize faces conversation dispersed through the table.

"What does he mean?" I whispered the question to Robin while plates of food were placed on the table.

"We will talk later. Trust me" She whispered back. I knew she had the inside information I needed...

"So family" Just saying the word. "I missed anything?" The whole table laughed. Well I guess I'm a comedian now.

"Nothing important, honestly darling" i knew that voice. it was as soft as velvet but as deadly as arsenic itself. Sedusita. My father's third wife. They've been together the longest yet their relationship wasn't like the first two. It didn't seem filled of love and compassion. It seemed forced and expected. Butch and I always called Seduita, Sedusa because it rhymed with Medusa. Not that I'm older, the name fits her. She's still the same. Aging 'gracefully' yet she hold this presence around her. A omunious powerful presence. Her skin was a haunting pasty color and she has striking green eyes. Her hair was almost as long as mine. Ebony hair flowed down her back. I'll pay respect when respect was due, Seduita is beautiful and I won't deny it. However, what's beautiful on the outside is not always beautiful on the inside. I learned that the hard way... My memories were supressed when I heard a hard slam at the table. My eyes found the source of the noise. Butch.

"So my daughter death 2 months ago, doesn't mean shit?"

"It was 2 months ago..." She sounded so nonchalant and hallow. That pissed Butch off, he flipped the table over and stormed off. After that everything became a bur. Butch seemed to storm off. My father was yelling in various languages, when did he learn that? Robin was pulling me with her, following Butch. Ugh, I think I need to rest. My legs were moving voluntarily but my head was wanting to go the other way. Suddenly we stopped and I noticed we were in a room. This room... Something was familiar about it.

"Butch, you can't lose your cool like that!"

"Do you really thunk i give a fuck about what this family thinks of me?!" The were eyes to eyes, equally angry. "I'm gone through hell and high water. Put my fucking life on the line many times and when shit hits the fan she says something so disrespectful!" He looks away from Robin, obvious to my presence, starts pacing. "I lost the daughter i honestly didn't want. I'm I ashamed to say that no, but do I miss her . Yes. My little girl was murdered because of this family. Because of this life style. I'm tired of trying to live up to the JoJo family. Fuck the mob!"

"Butch, you're preaching to the choir. You don't think I KNOW! We've all been screwed over by your father's heartless decisions and missions but this is NOT the way to go about it!" She moved over to him and stood in front of him. Trying to calm him down by being equally tough with him. It was almost funny. She was at least a foot below him. "I understand your angry, hell we all are. But sae your anger. Save it. Store it away for the right moment.." A small smirk crept her lips then it spread to Butch's. Was i missing something? Obviously I was, Butch leaned down and captured Robin's lips in a passionate kiss... WHAT THE HELL?! I cleared my throat but they didn't break apart

' . Guys. HEYY, BREAK IT UP!" i pushed in-between them. "What they hell is going on?! When did this happen? What... You know what. Start explaining from the day I left to the moment we just had" I sat at the desk, moving my chair to face them as they sat on the couch. Butch's muscular arm drapped around Robin's shoulder pulling her close. The were somewhat cute together but they were perfect.

"After Dad sent you to reform school, all hell broke loose" I held my hand up.

"I wasn't sent to reform school. I was sent to be trained as an assassin" They looked as if what I said was expected.

"Great, we really are a family of killers. All the missions I do, are hit-man jobs. A quick kill or just to shake someone up. Boomer? He is more of the deal person. Dad's prodigy since I don't exactly fit the bill"

"What do you mean? What kind of family is this?" They looked at each other and laughed.

"Bloss, you always were funny" Robin wiped a tear from her eye. i just stared at them nd soon they noticed my seriousness. "You seriously don't know?" I shook my head. "Bloss, your family is a mob. A family that demands respect from all of Townsville when we don't. We only own half of it. There's more into it than I know about. There's the drug dealing, the business deals, family arrangements,and all kids of stuff that your father tells no one about. Well maybe Sedusa. We as a family, do his dirty work." As I listened I was starting to put the pieces together...

"So I nothing but a project waiting to be fulfilled?" Anger and rage rushed through me.

"We don't know exactly what your father is going to do with you, yet. It won't belong until we find out." We sat in silence for a while. I was speechless. Who knew I would be coming home to Hell?

"So this is what we do? We sit around and let him pull the strings?"

"Yep. let him pull the strings or you die". Something in his voice gave me the chills. Yet it was his eyes that told the story. I couldn't help but notice that his eyes held some familiarity. Striking green... Robin's voice pulled we away from my thoughts.

"Look Blossom, we're glad you're back but we're going to warn you. Don't be fooled by the simple things." She got up and hugged me. "I'm gonna go downstairs and help with the clean up" She eyed Butch before leaving. I turned my attention to Butch.

"You wanna tell me what happened with your daughter?"

"No" He looked down, avoiding my eyes. "I just want you to have fun being home, okay?" He looked up at me, with a sadistic smile. "Let's go out tonight, you know, go hit the town. Show you what you've missed over the last few years. You are legal now right?"

"You forgotten the little things about me? I'm hurt" i dramatically placed my hand over my heart. He slightly laughed.

"I can't forget my little sister, even if I tried. So I'm taking that as a yes?"

"Of course! I've been at an all girl school for 14 years ! I would kill to do anything!"

"All girls? All day?'

"Day and Night. It was horrific."

"Luckily you have brothers" He began laughing harder. the sound I enjoyed hearing as a kid. The voice I longed to hear. My best friend. Butch. I walked over to him and gave him a hug. Something I haven't willingly done since I left.

"I missed you " Butch was obviously taken back by the action as well yet he hugged my back anyways.

"I missed you too"


	3. First Night Out

I checked myself in the mirror again. My hair was curled perfectly, I just hope i turned my curling wand off. I was scurrying back Butch's room when I heard arguing. I stepped back and leaned towards his door, trying to listen closer. "I just don't understand why I can't go" It was Robin.

"This is a brother and sister moment. Not a best friend, brother and sister moment. She's here for good, she's not going anywhere so you will have your bonding moment with her. I promise"

"I know that"

'Do you? I mean, do you really want to go to spend time with her or do you want to go to keep an eye on me?"

"A combination of both those answers" She mumbled it but Butch and I heard her both. Butch deeply sighed.

"Robin, you seriously have to get over these trust issues you have. I haven't given you a reason not to trust me so why not go out on a limb?"

"Why get hurt?" Anger was slipping through her words. I could tell Butch was getting angry as well.

"Whose gonna hurt you?!"

"YOU!"

"Would you STOP thinking that?!" I heard footsteps coming toward the door, I quickly moved along. Sure enough, Robin opened the door and, thankfully, went in the opposite direction. "See Robin, this is what YOU DO! You push people away!" Butch was in his doorway yelling in Robin's direction. I walked up to him,

"Hey, everything okay?"

"No, but who cares? She doesn't trust me, tonight I'm gonna give her a reason not to. C'mon".

* * *

Butch and I stepped out of his midnight black Bugatti Veyron. I straighten my dress as I Butch helped me out the car. I was wearing a white textured peplum dress with black heelless platform silver spiked shoes. Thankfully, my hair was in perfect place. I followed Butch past the long line of people who were talking among themselves. However when they saw Butch, they went wild. Women and men, alike... Butch talked to the bouncer while, I just stared at the long line of people. some we gnawing at me. Taking pictures and being total fans. I almost liked the attention, but I knew things would blow over. Butch pulled me into the club to a tucked away VIP table. We ordered a couple of rounds of drinks to get the party started!

_There was a time, I used to look into my father's eyes._

_In a happy home, I was a king I had a golden throne._

_Those days are gone, now they're memories on the wall hear the sounds of the places where I was born._

"This is so nice"

"It's a pretty good place, one of the few our family doesn't own."

"I'm not surprised. Thanks for bringing me here"

_Up on a hill across a blue lake,That's where I had my first heart-break._

_I still remember how it all changed._

'No, I ruined your welcome home party so let me make it up to you." He grabbed my hand and lead me to the dance floor.

I let the beats from the song consume me, for it seems I forgot how to dance. Dancing or any type of fun isn't in the training process of an assassin. Butch obviously knew what he was doing and even grabbed the attention of a few other female dancers. As I grew tired I made my way to the bar and took a seat

_My father said,"Don't you worry, don't you worry, heaven's got a plan for you._

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now."Yeah"!_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._

_See heaven's got a plan for you._

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now"Yeah!_

"Something I can get for you?" The bartender had various face piercings, I secretly envied her for having the courage.

"Shot of tequila will be fine" She nodded while she went to grab a cup.

"I thought a girl like you would go for something classier like a martini." I turned to my right to see where the voice came from. It was deep and seductive. The guy had brown hair or what I believe was brown hair. It's kinda dark in here. Always, it was long, neat yet tousled on his head. A little below shoulder length. A black button down dress shirt without the first few buttons. He was hot, I had to admit but there's something mysterious about him.

"What do you know about a girl like me?"

"Well i have sisters so, being around girls my whole life you learn a thing or two." The bartender placed my shot down and slid it to me. "You can put that on my tab, Pixie" The bartender, Pixie, nodded.

"Well thank you"

"No problem, anything to help a beautiful woman out. I've never seen you here before, are you new to town or just visiting?"

"Actually, this is my home town and I just got back today."

"Strange, I know nearly everyone in this city and never once have I seen you"

"Well maybe we should change that" I reached my hand out "I'm Blossom". He gently grasped my hand and brought it to his soft sultry lips. He sent shivers down my back, and blood rushed to me cheeks. What's this feeling?

"I'm Brick" His eyes held together with mine. No one dared to interrupt us. His eyes seemed to be brown under the club lights. I wonder what they really look like? I was the firs to look away. I drew my attention back to my shot. I swallowed the heated liquid down my throat and brought my eyes back to Brick, who was still staring.

"Well Brick, it was nice to meet you but I should go". He let out a small laugh yet I still heard it over the music.

"Do you not know who I am?" I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"Should you have some type of significance to me?' If he wanted to get arrogant, so could I.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you"

"Let me guess, you're one of those arrogant assholes, aren't you?" He raised his hands up in a surrender.

"You caught me! But seriously Blossom, I think that you should ditch whoever your with and hang out with me" I stood up from the stool, disgusted with this guy.

"I don't think so, goodbye Brick" I turned to leave but was held back by someone tightly gripping my hand. I pushed away from my instincts to fight, and quickly turned around.

"I don't take rejection well"

"Would you rather take an ass-whooping?" We both turned around to see Butch. Before I could properly react, Butch punched Brick without a second thought. Brick's hand let me go and covered his face, but I already saw the blood coming from his nose. Butch grabbed my hand but brick was ready from round 2. He tackled Butch to the ground. Punches and grunts were seen and heard and people were surrounding them watching. My instincts automatically went on high alert once I felt like something was about to happen. As if right on cue, I felt someone kick me in my back. I stumbled in my heel but came back with a round house kick. I watched the person stumbled back yet she quickly regain her stance. She had the bright lime green eyes that danced with excitement. She held a smirk that I wanted to slap off her face.

"That's all you got?" I didn't verbally respond. I ran at her and tackled her with full force into the bar. I went a little too hard and knocked the wind out of me. I noticed she was about to grab a liquor bottle, i slapped her across the face and pushed her down on the floor. I had no intention of killing her, but she had the nerve to kick me. i decided to rough her up a bit. She was trying to get out the ground, I grabbed a bar stool and hit her upside the head. I watched the ebony haired girl fall unconscious. I turned to look for Butch. He was slammed a table on top of Brick!

"BUTCH, STOP!" He stopped in mid-swing and turned to look at me. i was about to make my way to him when suddenly I felt a presence behind me. I did a high back flip, kicking her in the face. Her arms wailed out and she managed to get a grasp on my hair. "I thought you were a real fighter."

"I am. Don't you forget it" She took my head and slammed it on the bar table. My forehead became numb and my anger flared. This girl was about to die. I reached for her head and flipped her down on the floor. I forcefully stepped on her chest.

"No one, fucks with my face" I kicked her in her chin, making her neck make a loud snap sound. Her eyes closed and i walked away from her lifeless body. As i walked through the club, i saw nearly no one was inside... Things were destroyed. That's when I heard it. A gun shot ran right past my ear. I quickly looked in the direction it came from. i didn't see anyone in the shadows, but that's what shadows were for.

"BLOSS, GET DOWN!" i followed the directions and dropped to the floor, using my arms to cover my head. I series of shots rang in both directions. I was so unsure. Then I felt, a strong pair of arms grab my hand encouraging me to run. I opened my eyes to see my brother ahead of me. I ran, trying to keep up with him while the bullets seem to be chasing us. As soon as we stepped outside, we heard sirens in the distance. Butch didn't say anything as he quickly unlocked the door. I got in and he quickly revived the engine and sped of in the night. We sat in silence while I tried to gain a grasp on everything.

"What the hell just happened?!"

"Oh, Bloss you're face.." He motioned downward my face.

"Keep your hands on the wheel and don't mention it. Just tell me what the hell was that about?!" He cracked his neck for answering

"I told you were didn't own the club. Well the JoJo's did and they caught us on their territory..."

"You took me to a club knowing there was a possibility something like this would happen?! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME MURDERED?!"

"From the looks of things you can handle yourself. I mean your alive aren't you? Plus you're an assassin, I'm more than sure you can handle yourself,"

"You're insane"

"You're an uncontrollable flirt"

"You're the one to talk! I'm sure Robin would LOVE to know what you did tonight."

"I'm sure she already knows. Everyone knows what when down tonight. Even Dad. He's not gonna be happy about it."

"I wouldn't be either! You carry a gun!"

'You carry a taser! Yeah, you didn't know I knew about that. Did ya?"

"I could have died!"

'Stop being so dramatic, that was nothing"

"Nothing?! YOU CALL THAT NOTHING?! I have to get stitches!"

"I have to get staples." He motioned towards his arms that i now noticed was laced with blood. " I'll admit those Jojo's can fight, but they can't beat me."

"Hey, I put up a fight too. I even got a battle scar." He laughed.

"My little sister's first battle scar on her first nigh out. You're such a rebel. So which one did you fight? The blonde or the hottie with the green eyes"

"Green eyes"

"She's Buttercup. 23, feisty and her body isn't the only thing that kills." i scrunched my face up.

"Nice to know, but Butch. Family feud 101, don't fall for the enemy"

'I'm not falling, it's just lust. Plus you're the one to talk. How do you think this whole thing started! I saw you at the bar with him, but I didn't think you would get too friendly. I'm mean seriously, Bloss! You two are on a first name basis already, don't be one of those easy girls!" I hit him in the gut, while laughing at his joke.

"There was just something about him.."

"There always is, but you got to remember. Family Feud 101, DON'T FALL FOR THE ENEMY" He voice rang with power and seriousness.

Don't fall for the enemy... Got it.

* * *

**You guys know I GREATLY appreciate your reviews and my last chapter I got a review from one of my favorite writers ; Cornelia'Red. I only follow a few selected authors and she is one of them. I absolutely LOVE all of her stories and when I saw she reviewed my last chapter I was so excited and inspired ! i also wanted to thank the reviews I got from Guineapigz2002, ButchBC Lover and LordofAwesomenss. Thank all of you for reviewing ! Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and a special thank you to Cornelia'Red :)**

**Don't be shy to review and express your thoughts. I take criticism well ;) -Smileyboo101**


	4. Request From Daddy

"Lady Blossom. Lady Blossom, please wake up' The sun was shining in my face and I rose up from my bed. I looked over to see one of the maid, holding a concerned facial expression.

"What's wrong?"

"You're father requested your presence, now!" I hoped out of bed and quickly scurried into my father's room. I seen Butch sitting in a chair while my father was pacing in front of him. I knocked on the door, drawing the attention of them both.

"Oh you FINALLY woke up, good morning princess." His tone was not welcoming at all. More like sarcastic and dry.

"Good morning. Why have you requested me so early, something you want to talk about?" I sat in the chair next to Butch.

"Well this certainly isn't a pleasant call." He turned to look at Butch and I, both. "You two went to _their_ club. Why?"

"Simple. It's like the hottest club in Townsville, I go there all the time" Butch's answer was nonchalant and carefree. That was only making my father more angry...

"We own plenty of bloody clubs, why THEIRS. I DON'T UNDERSTAND" He pinched the bridge of his nose, in an attempt to calm down. "That's not even the worst part. You two start a fight..."

"If it helps we won" Butch was not helping the situation...

"Do you NOT understand?! We are trying to end this feud, by starting a fight, you might have started a war!"

'Well I'm sorry, I was taught to fight every JoJo I set my eyes on!"

"Don't pull that card!'

"It's not a card, it's my life!" Butch was now getting angry, and I was starting wonder why I was still here... "Nothing I do is good enough for you!"

"Butch, please try to stay on the task at hand. The club. What happened?"

"Brick was trying to make a move on me, Butch came to the rescue. A fight broke out."

"That was more than a fight. I've seen the video. Gun shots, broken bar and table. Do you know how much we have to play in repairs?! 500 thousand dollars!'

"Not like we don't have the money..."

"That's not the issue! I don't want to spend my hard-earned money on this foolishness!'' Butch laughed.

"Hard earned money... that's funny dad. Honestly, that's the funniest joke of the year!"

"Are you moking me, boy?" Butch stayed silent, trying to respect our father.

'Dad, is there anything positive you have to say?" He stopped pacing and faced us, once more.

"Yes. Butch and Blossom, you both kicked ASS! Did you see the way you threw that table on him! it was very impressive and Blossom. My little girl, Blossom. When you knocked her out with your shoe, I thought you killed her." I couldn't help but smile.

"It's a trick I learned at school. If you make the neck crack in a certain area, you go straight to sleep. It's like hitting a pressure point."

"Impressive. Honestly. So on that note. Please don't try anything again, or there ill be a serious consequence. Butch you are dismissed" I watched Butch quickly get up.

"Good Luck" He winked before closing the oak doors behind him.

"Blossom, I'm so glad you're back. Now that you are we need to get down to business" I gave him a confusing look. "Remember what I told you, right before you got on the jet?" I searched my memories, trying to remember...

_"Blossom, I know I can only trust you with this. You will make him fall in love with you, marry him then kill him. That's your duty for this family, for the mob. Bring the Jojo's down" I nodded, kissed my father one the cheek and turned to get on the jet that I knew was taking me to a far away place. And the saddest part, I knew I wasn't coming back._

I snapped back in reality once i felt my eyes sting. How could I forget something like that? i guess being away from my family for so long, I forgot. instantly all the anger I held in for so long came rushing to me.

'Do you remember?"

"I remember perfectly. I remember being shipped off to some place to learn to kill when I wanted to be a dancer. I was taught that emotions don't matter and they get you killed. I was taught that all you look out for are the people who mean the most. I was shipped away by the person that meant the most to me. No phone calls. No letters, no visits. All were allowed but never from MY family. On the holidays everyone went home, except me. I was stuck there! No one to vent to because I felt like I couldn't trust anyone. it was YOU, who did this to me daddy... It was you. You created this cold-hearted beast..." Before I knew it I was crying. My father lended against his desk, watching me. We sat in silence for what seemed to be hours when on reality it was only a few minutes.

"Blossom, I am so sorry"

"Sorry is only a word." he hung his head low, in shame.

"It wasn't my decision to send you off and i was under the impression that all interaction was of limits"

"None of that makes sense, if you didn't enroll me then who did?"

"Sedurita" I rolled my eyes. It all made perfect sense now...

* * *

I went into the Gym, where i knew Butch would be. I saw him lifting weights and instantly walked over. "So he didn't give you the third degree."

"No, worst."

"What could be worst than the first degree?'

"Going to dinner with the enemy"

"Who?" He set the bar back and sat up.

"All of us..."

* * *

**Stuff's getting good I know :) REVIEW!**


	5. Dinner With the Jojo's

I was sitting at my vanity, looking at myself in the mirror. Admiring my beauty and how much I resembled my mother. Oh how I miss her... I stared at the aging picture i held in the corner of my mirror. I grasp the picture with my hand and held it close. In the picture there was a young woman. Gorgeous. She had the natural beauty of a model. Perfect facial structure and nicely constructed body. _Thanks Mom..._ I slightly chuckled at my comment. She wasn't all beauty, oh no. Annabel Utonium was intelligent in every aspect, from what I remember. My mother was a wonderful woman. Her death was not only tragic to my family but the Townsville . It greatly took a toll on me... I was only 6 yet I knew once she was in the casket she wasn't coming back. I knew that would be the last time I see her long auburn hair that use to shine in the light. I would no longer see her smile when I went down to breakfast and hear her laugh at my dad's corny jokes. I no longer had someone to look up to, so I had to become an ideal person for myself... I was crying until I heard the maid knock in the door behind me.

"Lady Blossom, is this a bad time?"

"No" I quickly wiped my eyes and put on my best fake smile. "Come in, is something wrong, Hilda?"

She smiled, "I didn't know you knew my name"

"I'm full of surprises, now what do I owe his pleasure?" She held her smile and seemed to gleam.

"Your father wants you downstairs in 5 minutes" I nodded and turned away. I looked at the photo one last time and put it back in its usual spot. I checked my reflection one last time. making sure every mermaid curls were in there directed place. My hair looked as if it was a flowing stream of lava that ripples and I loved it. I stood up and turned to look at myself in my full-length mirror. Strikingly gorgeous. I was wearing my favorite flowy rose petal dress. It had a scoop neckline, and a-line empire waist line. It fit me nicely, showing enough but not too much since I was on the busty side, and it's perfect for this occasion. I went into my walk in closet to grab the perfect shoes when I heard a knock at my door.

"Hilda, I'm coming!"

"I think Hilda would think that's nice to know" It was Butch. He opened my door and sat on the edge of my bed while I was still in my closet. "I can't believe I have to go to this"

"Well think about it like this. No more fighting and you get to gnaw at Buttercup"

"The fighting is like the best part of being a Utonium and Robin will be there so no I won't" I came out of my closet and Butch just stared at me. "Look at my little sister, growing up. So you know I'll kill your husband if he hurts you right?"

"Yeah, I'm sure that cames with your job description"

'Yeah it does! Kick ass and take names, all day!" He clapped his hands together and changed the energy in the room.

"So you going tieless because it's the new style?"

"Yeah, let's tell dad that..." He looped his arm with mine. I grabbed my clutch off the bed before leaving. We made our way to the top of the stair case and Butch cleared his throat loudly, gaining the attention of everyone below. We gracefully walked down the staircase while everyone watched in awe. Everyone except Sedusa. I disregarded the look she was giving me and continued to walk. We made it to the bottom of the staircase, and everyone clapped. I turned my attention to Butch who bowed before me "And that, Bloss, is how you make an entrance" I could help but smile.

* * *

Butch simply refused to ride in the limbo with the other, and Robin agreed. Clearly she was still mad. This dinner should be great... Anyways, Boomer, Butch and I took the Bugatti. I would rather arrive in style anyways. Of course we arrive last but it was fine. No one was seated. Once we all got settled, I started putting names with faces. I instantly noticed Buttercup, she had a few battle scars. Luckily I was about to cover up my head wound. She was glaring daggers at me with her glowing lime green eyes. She was dressed elegantly, of course yet her attitude was not selling it. I noticed a little bubbly blond next to her. She had ocean blue eyes and her make up was simple yet striking if I must say. She seemed to my nonchalant to this whole dinner, I wonder what she was thinking about. "That's Bubbles" Boomer was next to me and whispered in my ear. Helping me put names with faces. "That's Maurice. They call him Papa Mojo"

"Should I call him that?" Boomer laughed at my seriousness.

"No" They man we quiet handsome, not looking his age. Obviously surgery has played a role in his life... He had eyes that seemed to look black and intimidating. There seemed to be a permanent smirk on his face, as if he knows something we don't. He had deep dark brown hair that seemed to once be blonde. There was something in his face the screamed kindess"That's their mother, Rosalina". She had fiery red hair and striking green eyes. She didn't look a day over 40. I mean honestly, this family ages well. "The guy with the modified Beiber hair is Mitch" He was is deep conversation with buttercup. He had these chocolate-brown eyes and held a smirk that would make girls swoon at anytime. Well except me

"Well how many kids does Mojo have?"

"He's a family freeloader like robin" I playfully hit boomer in his arm.

"Robin is not a freeloader, her family-" He cut me off.

"Every family goes through something, that doesn't mean you bring others around you down with you" I didn't know what he mean by that, but I had a bad feeling about it. I continued to watch the two. They were all into each other but tried not to show it physically.

"Are they together?"

'No, Mojo believes in arranged marriages"

"That must suck"

"yeah, oh there's Brick" I quickly turned my head. He was wearing a white suit that was spotless. He wore a red tie and fedora with his suit. He sat next to Buttercup, directly across from me. I tried not to stare too hard but he was just... I pushed the thought from my head and tried to act professionally. Boomer saw my struggle and laughed. "This is a friendly dinner, you can flirt a little"

"No one to flirt with" Before Boomer could reply we hear clashes of glass at the head of the table. Noise quieted down and all attention was headed toward the noise. At the head of the table there was my father and Mojo. Standing side by side. Remarkable!

"Can I have everyone's attention. Thank everyone for coming" My father gave his best smile.

"It's not like we had a choice" Boomer mumbles next to me and I tried to hide my smile.

"First and foremost, i would like to welcome Blossom home" Mojo motioned for me to stand up. I followed his instruction and gave my sweetest smile. Everyone clapped respectfully, well everyone except Buttercup. i felt someone's eyes burn into mine, I looked straight ahead to see Brick watching me observantly. He wasn't seductive, cocky or anything like that. He was just watching me. I sat down still under the watch of him...Strange.

"Welcome home. Now you all are probably wonder why you were called here. There are various reasons, yet the most important one is to officially announce our alliance." More claps and cheers rang through us all. I knew all of them were fake. "Thank you thank you. we feel together we are stronger than us separated."

"More news, my wife, Rosalina, and I are renewing our vows"

"It's that a coincidence, Sedurita and I are too" Everyone cheered but I searched sedurita's face. She didn't know this was happening but she went along with it anyways. "Next saturday, you are all invited to our vow renewal in Miami"

"This is fate! Exactly the same as us, we shall unite our ceremonies, and you are all invited!" They were obviously trying to one-up each other and it's sickening yet I clapped. They were both giving us fake smiles. "Now with further delay, let's eat!" They both sat down in their respectable seat and plates were sat down. Pasta, steak, veggies, and salad. That's so healthy... I rolled my eyes at the food choice. As I started to pick at my salad, I couldn't help but hear bickering between Butch and Robin.

"Robin let's not do this now, people are staring"

"Good so now everyone knows what a horrible boyfriend you are!"

"Now you wanna call me names, but you weren't saying that nights ago.." She slapped him.

"How dare you."

"What did I do!?"

"You were dancing on other girls, kissing other girls and probably more!"

"I did not kiss other girl but I did dance. IT'S A CLUB what was I suppose to do stand on the wall?!"

"You shouldn't have went"

"Just like I didn't want you to go to Sonic's Bachelorette party" Robin's mouth dropped open.

"H-How do y-you-?"

Butch cut her off, "Yeah you didn't know I knew about that?! I know what you did! While I was grieving for my daughter you were in bed with another man and a woman!"

"B-B-Butch...I-" He cuts her off.

"I think you should leave. No second thought, stay I'll move" Butch got up and switched spots with Boomer. Robin was sitting there with tears slowly rolling down her face, eventually she got up and left.

"You are such an asshole" The comment came from Buttercup.

"You don't know a damn thing about me, so don't judge me" Butch was glaring daggers at her, maybe it was just lust...

"Still, you could at least go see if she's okay"

"She's fine. Leave me alone" Butch sat there with his head low and his eyes closed. He was slightly shaking, I knew his anger was building up inside.

"No, you need to-" Butch slammed his fists on the table, gaining the attention of everyone.

"Does you father know about your boyfriend Mitch? Does he know your secretly engaged?" Everyone gasped. Buttercup grabbed her knife and threw it at Butch. he catched it and place down on the table.

"That's NONE of your business!'

"Your right, now your dad's apart of it. Now if you excuse me" Butch got up and stormed off. I didn't follow him. I'm giving him time to cool off...

"Dad, I-"

"Buttercup we will discuss this at home" He didn't look at her, his attention was on his steak. She sank in her seat, glaring daggers at me.

"Can I help you?" She stayed silent.

"She's just pisses, don't mind her." Brick's voice someone made me more alert. It was smooth and deep.

"Is she always like this?"

"Yes"

"Are you always like this?"

"For the most part. I want to apologize for last night. I had a few drinks in my system, I apologize for being disrespectful and making you feel uncomfortable" I was taken back by the apology.

"Um, it's okay, I guess" He slightly smiled.

"Maybe we could start over?"

"Maybe..." There was small talk between out parents, Boomer and bubbles but for this most part things were silent. Butch ad robin were nowhere to be seen... the air suddenly turned eerie and dark. Buttercup sensed it because she tensed up and became very alert. I still ate my food yet I also was on high alert. Suddenlt things felt like they were moving in slow motion. Butch came into the room screaming

"EVERYONE, GET DOW-" He was interrupted my a sonic boom that broke the glass windows. I instantly hit the ground, covering myself with my arms. i heard my bombs go off, yet i moved from under the table. The air wasn't clear and smoke was everywhere. I sensed someone and i instantly started to fight. After i didn't hear cries of stopping, i knew he was an enemy. Time to go for the kill. I gave him a roundhouse kick to the head then grabbed his head in-between my hands and twisted his head in an unhuman position. As I dropped it, someone kicked me from behind. A small smile crossed my lips, this is exactly what I trained for.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :) **


	6. Pressure

I watched the body fall limp, and wiped the blood from my cheek. I quickly moved outside, maneuvering over the dead bodies. Everyone was huddled together; some wounded others emotionally scarred. "Blossom, I thought we were dead" Boomer pulled me into a hug. I was still in kill-mode so I didn't hug him back,

"Anyone hurt?" He pulled away from me and moved out-of-the-way. I saw my father laid out on the damp green grass. My walls came crashing down as I fell to his side. "Is he alive" No one answered me. I checked for signs of life. I placed my head over his chest. My heart was beating so fast I could barely hear his. I took a deep breath and listened closer...

His heart beat was faint but it was there. I smiled as I scanned him for the wound. Or should I sat wounds. Glass shard,that looks to be in the major artery in his leg and gun wound near shoulder. "We need to get him to the hospital. NOW!" Just as i said that an ambulance pulled up and quickly swooped him away. "Boomer get in the truck, I'm right behind you" He did ask questions. He just followed suit. I looked around for Butch, only to see him carted away as with Mojo. Fuck! As a continued to look around me, I couldn't find Sedusa either... That shady bitch!

"You need help?" I looked up to see Brick, looking at me with carefull eyes.

"No, it's just that most of my fucking family is hurt and..." I pushed the emotions away. "I need Blonde there to go stall the police. Come up with the best damn cover story and sell it! Bieber guy and Feisty Bitch, I need information. Scoop out the place get find anything useful. I want to know who did this and why before I go to bed. Brick, come with me. We're going to the hospital.

* * *

I stormed into the hospital as if I knew where i was going. I went to the 6 floor and found Boomer. "Bloss, he's in surgery"

"So he's alive?"

"God forbid otherwise" Boomer sat down, looking stressed.

"Where's Butch and Mojo" Boomer looked up.

"They weren't picked up by the ambulance..."

"Boomer what the hell are you talking about? I WATCHED them leave"

"Bloss, I'm telling you..." I muted Boomer out. I tried to erase my emotions, and think straight. Too much was happening, too fast.

"You stay here. Support dad, I'll find out where Butch is. Have you see Sedusa?" Boomer slightly smiled at the childish nickname.

"Honestly, I haven't seen her since dinner" I raised my eyebrow. i bent down and hugged Boomer.

"Stay strong, he will be fine"

"You stay strong, I see the walls your putting up." i released him and sat up. "I'll let you know if I hear anything" I nodded and walked away with Brick.

"So what's next" He struggled to keep up with me.

"I honestly don't know..."

* * *

we decided to drive back to the scene and see if Bieber and Feisty Bitch found anything. "We need to figure out who would do something like this?"

"I agree but that's not first. Something in me feels like this was planned, but by who?" I slammed my hand on the dashboard. Brick slowed down and pulled over. "What the hell are you doing?! let's move"

"No. You need a moment to vent" He looked at me with those passionate eyes. My face fell and I felt like crashing but I had to keep moving.

"Now is not the time, please. Let's keep going."

"Fine, but you will tell when your ready right?" I nodded in response. No one has ever been able to see through my façade. Why him? I sat back wrapped in my thoughts until we stopped again. I let my mind control my actions instead of conscious maneuvering my body. I got out of the car to see the couple sitting down chatting. My temper flared as I quickly strode towards them.

"Get the fuck up, what do you think this is ?! We have family members about to lose their lives and you two idiots are here chit chatting like there isn't shit else to do?!" They had nothing to say, they just looked at me. Before I could say more, Brick joined the conversation.

"You two CAN'T be together so what else is there to talk about?! Honestly, lets just stop and stay focused on the task at hand. Did you two bother to do that?"

"Of course, because my father wasn't hurt!"

"Buttercup your sarcasm is vetoed now. You have NO credibility!"

"There's nothing here. No type of clues."

"There has to be something..." I walked off from them. If you want something done, you do it yourself. I picked up the phone from my purse and dialed a special number.

"I need you here in 3" I hung up the phone without a response and walked toward the scene to analyze it. The culprits obviously surrounded the building, partially. How was butch able to get in? I looked to the parklot to see my caller arrived. "Took you long enough!" He smirked.

"Nice to see you to." Brent sat his equipment down, and pulled me in a bear hug. He picked me up and twirled me arround. I let me walls down for this short moment and let my self enjoy this time. Seeing Brent. He put me down and I noticed his beaming smile. Brent was the one person that supported me when I went away. I was at the all girl school and he was at the all boys school. We sneaked away to hang out now and then. Brent's cute I'll admit. Nice burgundy eyes, deep brown hair that was long and wavy. He was the guy that could have any girl, yet I had him right under my thumb. As i looked at him, I watched his facial expression quickly turn serious as he recognized his surroundings. "Looks like we have a bombing, planned but interrupted... Any leads?"

"What's what your here for" He smirked a bit. He began to work and I turned back to Brick and the couple.

"Whose he?" Brick looked slightly jealous, not that I cared.

"A friend of mine, he's gonna help me with this. You three can go home, I'll keep you updated." They didn't move.

"Mitch and Buttercup can leave, I'm staying."

"I don't need you here"

"You need me more than you think you do"

* * *

It was 2 in the morning. Brick, Brent and I were at a diner trying to piece things together. "I got my team analyzing the data, I collected. To help are there any enemies your fathers have in common?"

"All of Townsville. We're a mob, everybody's out to bring us down"

"True. Since you've both have power this long, nobody has brought you down... Meaning that this was an inside job" My eyes didn't wide, there's always a rat in whatever kind of situation. Somebody out to bring you down even when they're always smiling in your face.

"Well obviously it's Mitch"

"I can't disagree with that, I don't like the guy but I've known him my whole life. He wouldn't do this... What about that cute burette that stormed out"

"You think she's cute?" They looked at me questioningly, "I mean, Robin? I know she's mad but I doubt she would attempt to kill us"

"Well you have been gone a long time, she's probably changed"

"It's not Robin."

"Well Bloss, she's missing, along with Butch, Mojo and Sedusa" I looked at Brent, whose trying to make sense os this.

"Maybe she was abducted with them" I was trying my best to not make my friend look guilty, but she had too much evidence against her.

"Or maybe she took them"

"That doesn't make sense, what's her motive?" I was slowly getting angry.

"You're her best friend, you tell us!" Brick was watching with me careful eyes. "Just like a Utonium, can't trust them" I threw the ketchup bottle at him in a quick and graceful motion.

"Where the hell is Rosalina? She's a liable suspect. Kill the rich husband, it happens all the time"

"Sedurita falls in the same category. Especially since her and my father have a history" I was taken back by what Brick yelled out. I sat back in the booth seat. I felt Brent move closer, for comfort.

"Fine there's all suspects. Brent, keeps an eye on them. I need sleep."

"I'll drive you home" Brick quickly moved out of the booth and followed me out the door.

"I don't think you should"

"Pinky, whether you like this or not, we're in it together." I sighed as I slipped into the passenger side. I knew this was going to be long night alone.

* * *

**I quickly wrote this because this is my birthday weekend, I'm gonna be pretty busy so HERE YA GO :)**

**-Question: Who do you think caused the explosion?**


	7. 5 Presenses

Brick parked in front of my house. He rushed out of the car to try to open my door, but i opened it on my own. i closed it and brushed past him. I stepped on the first two steps and that's when i saw it. I felt Brick press up against me as I came to a sudden stop. "What's wrong?" he didn't look at me for a response yet he focused on where I was looking. The front door was ajar and blood trickled the stairs. "Pinky, let's be rational right now"

"What other options do we have?"

"Run"

"Then you run" I continued forward and turn into assassin mode. Turning my humanity off and becoming quick and swift. I quickly moved in the house without fully opening the door. I closed my eyes and searched for a presence. I felt 5...

"You take one room, I'll take another." He passed me a gun. I took it and got into a good stance. we had our way upstairs, back to back, guns ready. We made our way to Butch's room. Brick got on the left side of the door while I stayed on the right. He looked at me waiting for the signal. I positioned the gun in my hand and gave him the signal. he kicked the door open and pointed the gun ahead. Screams were heard on the other side, I stepped in and quickly dropped my gun.

"Butch. " They were laying on the floor in a pool of blood. Dying. "BRICK!"

"I'm on it" I kneeled down to him, feeling my humanity return to me. His heartbeats were so faint. So distant.

"Butch, hold on. You can't go. You can't leave me. YOU CAN'T!" Tears threatened my eyes.

"B-Bloss, watch her..." Butch's voice was a whisper. I kneeled closer to him, not caring about the blood.

"Watch who?"

"Robin" My eyes widened. I felt his heartbeat get closer. "I-I-I'm not going anywher-r-r-r-re. He-e-eart of st-t-teel"

"Good. I need you to help me with this" before I would say more, I was pulled away by the medics. Pushed and shoved into Brick's arms.

"Pinky, you're shaking" I leaned into him. He took the hint and wrapped his arms around me. I watched the Medics take Butch once he became responsive. "You wanna follow them?"

"No, he's in good hands now. I felt 5 presences in this house. Yet we only found one." Brick released me and I picked up the gun. I followed where my senses were telling me to go. Robin's room. Their voices were getting under my skin. "What are we suppose to do?"

"Staying here will only get up caught, so let's MOVE!" I kicked down the door to see her talking to Sedusa. They turned to me. i felt my anger and hatred get the best of me. I shot at them both. Two bullets only. No misses. I felt the vibration of their bodies fall, yet I didn't dare let my eyes follow. I felt a tear rolled down my cheek as I heard footsteps coming towards the room.

"Blossom, WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Shut up. Call the number, and let me handle things. Ka'pesh?"

* * *

We were in my father's secret dungeon. He used it to torture his enemies to get information. Blood stained the walls and the smell of mold threatened the atmosphere. it was perfect. Brick called Brent and he came in record time. Only to reveal that both, Robin and Sedusa were wearing bulletproof vests. I removed the vest and tied them to individual chairs. "What are you gonna with them?"

"What do you THINK I'm gonna do with them?! Play checkers?!" The boys just looked at each other. "I have so many questions. Make sure you face their chairs away from each other. They are waking up" Brick and Brent did as instructed.

"What the hell is going on?!" Robin was the first to wake. She sounded more angry then scared; suspect emotions.

"I could ask the exact same question"

"Blossom, what is this ?! UNTIE ME!" Began to struggle her way out. Or try to. I looked at Brent and gave him the signal. He slapped her. "Oh yeah slap a woman, your mom raised you well"

"I never met my mother, but it doesn't take her to tell me that you deserved that" Robin's rant continued and I simply ignored it. I was only waiting for Brick's signal on Sedusa waking up. It never came.

"Wake her" Sedusa must have heard me because brick jumped back in fear.

"Don't touch me"

"I don't think you're in any position to be giving out orders, bitch"

"Now Blossom, is that any way to talk to your mother?"

"No it's not but then again you're not my mother. My mother was not a hideous self-centered bitch"

"Nice to know how you really feel" She seemed so calm and collected, as if she was expecting this ; Suspicious.

"That's nothing to what I really have to say."

"Go ahead Blossy, speak your mind" Ignoring her...

"Robin, tell me everything you remember after the explosion"

"What explosion?" I take not of her response and continue.

"Sedurita, where were you during the explosion"

"Running for my life"

"Do you know where my father is?"

"No, do you?" I ignored the question and made a mental note to call Boomer.

"Now that that's covered, why were you two found in the house while Butch was dying?" I tried to control mt anger. I started to pace to help calm myself. Sitting was only holding in my anger.

"I have nothing to do with him dying" Sedurita's voice was level and clear.

"Yeah, I'm dating him why would I want him to die?" Robin just sounded like an idiot.

"Ever heard of a love story gone wrong, there everyone. Some woman just snap just because. Or in your case, you snapped because Butch knew about your threesome." She stayed silent. "He exposed you for the whore you really are"

"Some best friend you are"

"Best friends don't what you did!"

"THEN MAYBE WE AREN'T FRIENDS!"

"Exactly now tell me what you did"

"I-"

"ROBIN, SHUT UP!" JackPot! I gave brick the signal to cover Sedusa's mouth.

"Robin, tell me what you did. What were you two talking about?" I notice Robin's chair slightly shaking and presperation on her skin.

"Don't do this Blossom, this isn't you"

"Why did you leave him to die?!"

"BLOSSOM STOP..." I stopped pacing and stormed over to her.

"Why would you ABANDON HIM?! HE'S BEEN NOTHING BUT NICE TO YOU. KEEPING YOUR SECRETS, BEING YOU LOVER. WHY?!" I felt strong arms around be as I began to get closer and closer to her face. I fought against the arms, trying to break loose.

"I didn't abandon him!"

"You were NOWHERE to be found while he was lying in a pool of his own blood. Taking slow hollow breaths!" I show Robin fix her composure and try to control herself. she said nothing but the tears seized and she looked at me with new-found confidence.

"You have no evidence that I did anything"

"Just because I have no evidence doesn't mean you did nothing. And who says I have no evidence?" I notice her tense up. Brent's arms let me go and I went to give a bag. "Exhibit A. Sedurita this is your bulletproof vest. Wanna talk about it?"

"It's expensive and one of the best. What about it?"

"Why would you be wearing a bulletproof vest for a dinner?"

"Better yet why wouldn't I wear a vest when having dinner with the enemy?"

"I'm more than sure you had some insight on the alliance, you are my father's wife. No points on his part"

"You're father's business is his business, I have nothing to do with that"

"Like you had nothing to do with the vowal renewal?"

"Precisely. I just go with the flow and smile when occasional. That's what the wife does"

"Explain the blood on your vest"

"People were dying left and right, hell it maybe my blood"

"No cuts, scraps or bruises on you. So the blood isn't yours... Not a scratch on you. Almost like you weren't there..."

"I was there, you saw me"

"I did, sadly. However after the explosion you were gone"

"Looking for your father"

"He was on the grass, DYING. You weren't looking for him, you were running from the scene because everything fell into place."

"Absurd"

"No, it's correct. You came home, changed into a different dress. Same color different shade. Robin came in with Butch, after taking his body from the explosion. Made some alterations, let him in his room. She met up with you in her room. You two were discussing something. What?" They stayed silent. I knew my story was correct and coming together. "What were you discussing?" My voice held more authority. I signalled the boys. They pulled out knives and held them to their throats. "Now that you two have some encouragement. What were you discussing?"

"You don't want to do this" I signalled them to press harder. Sedurita didn't make a sound, but Robin did.

"DAMNIT, TELL THEM!"

"Robin if you say any- AH" Brick pressed harder into her neck.

"What were you discussing?!"

"If we don't tell you?"

"You die and no one will care. WHAT WERE YOU DISCUSSING?!" They said nothing. "Kill them"


	8. Sitting Ducks

I left Brick and Brent to handle the mess of the two bodies. The disposed of them while I came up with a cover story. I needed something clean up where they won't need to see the body...Before my brain could properly come up with ideas, I was interrupted by my phone. It was Boomer so i answered without hesitation. "What's wrong? Is Dad okay?!"

"Fine, turn the tv to the news. Now" There was urgency in his voice. I walked into my dad's office and quickly did as instructed.

_If you're just now tuning in we have Breaking News._

_Brownwick Bistro has been blown up with the cause of Mob violence, and they have something to say about it. Now to Carrie._

A petite brunette came up on the screen and she had 2 other woman with her...

_"Yes I have Sedurita Utonium and Robin Shay, both inside during the explosion." The blonde woman turned the camera to the duet. "Mrs. Utonium can you explain to me what happened?" Sedurita slightly smiled and gave her best face._

_"Yes, the Jojo family and my family were having a nice peaceful dinner. We were all getting alot and settling our differences when suddenly the building exploded. Luckily no one was hurt and we are all safe."_

_"That's wonderful, I'm glad no one was hurt as is Townsville. So Miss. Shay do you have any leads on who may have caused this explosion?"_

_"Well Carrie, this isn't exactly our place to solve this in any way. We are going to let the police handle this and hopefully come to a closing conclusion."_

_"Smart people. Thank you ladies, and I hope things go in your order. The police hav-"_

I turned the tv off and threw the remote in anger. "How could that be?!" I turned around to see Brent and Brick with angry facial expressions but I already put the puzzle together in my head.

"That wasn't Sedusa and Robin. I felt 5 presences and only got 3. Obviously they were here and somehow escaped... They two we killed looked like them, and are with them. That's why they couldn't answer my questions... DAMMIT!" I slapped a lamp off my father's desk, letting my anger get the best of me."Everyone needs to be on high alert. Sedusa and Robin are obviously together in some type of plan."

"So far it only harms your family, where does mine play a part?" Brick was obviously deep in thought and looking for a way out.

"She has to break down where she is to get where she's going."

"Why?"

"It's 5:46 and intend on figuring out why at 7." I exited the room with haste, trying to scramble together my thoughts.

"Where are you going?" It was Brent this time.

"I'm going to the hospital. I need you to get a location on Sedusa and Robin." I suddenly stopped in the mist of heading down the stairs... Silence... Where are the maids? I shook off the question and continued down the stairs. "Brick, you need to talk to your family because your father is still missing.."

"Bubbles is on it" I heard his voice behind me.

"You would leave her in charge of something like that?"

"You left your blond brother with your dad...'

"Touche" We reached the end of the stairs and I turned around to face him. Before I would say anything my phone ring, a sudden urgency rushed through me and I quickly answered. "Boom?"

"B-Bloss, get her now" I hung up the phone and quickly walked to the car. I went for the passenger seat.

"No, no, no. My car. I drive"

"Then dammit MOVE!"

* * *

I was quickly weaving my way through the crowd at the hospital, looking for Boomer. I see him in the distance and he meets me halfway. "You made it. Listen, Dad and Butch need blood. Ironically they have the same blood type O positive. The universal donor yet you can only receive O positive."

"I think I'm O positive"

"I hope so" he pulls me along to the nurse. Before I knew it, blood was being pumped out of me. I looked up at the professional nurse.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." She walked out of the room when i noticed a juice cartoon and a cookie. I kidishly grabbed the cookie.

"Even in the most stressful situations you can act so normal, how?" I saw Brick sitting in a chair, across the room.

"Don't think about the negatives too much. Live your life. I have 100 percent belief everything will be fine."

"100?" I nod. "How? My father is STILL missing, Your father and brother might die! Your step mom and best friend-"

"Ex best friend"

"Ex best friend have some type of slick shit going on AND my mom is missing!" I quickly turned to brick, completely forgetting about his mom.

"You have no idea where she is?" He shakes his head. "Dammit we have no leads and we're getting around like ducks!"

"It's ok Pinky because you have 100 percent belief." He smirks. "We'll figure this out and all will be fine. I promise." I noticed the honesty in his eyes. I chuckle at the irony. "What's funny?"

"One moment you're the biggest jerk in the room and the next you comforting guy. What gives?"

"One moment you were just a hot girl in the club and the next you're the only hot girl that I trust" I raise an eyebrow.

"So your just a jerk in clubs?"

"I might have had a few drinks, and gotten into an argument with my dad. At that point I didn't want to think about anything." He was looking down, avoiding my eyes.

"What were you arguing about?"

"My dad's ready to retire from being boss. I'm ready for the responsiblity but he doesn't think so because I'm not married. How stupid does that sound?" I could tell he was trying to suppress his anger.

"Very stupid, but father knows best. I heard your father believes in arranged marriages. Who do you think he's gonna make you marry?"

"He can't make me marry anyone"

"He'll disown you then you will be shunned"

"So be it. I'd rather be shunned than forced to marry some woman I don't know. I can't even imagine it" He slightly chuckled.

"I could. Your first date would be your honeymoon!" I laughed while he looked at me with cheerful eyes.

"What about you? Who are you gonna marry? Brent?" My eyes widened.

"Brent? Eh, maybe. Him and I are close but I don't know. I don't feel I'm ready for marriage. I'm only 23, marriage is not on my agenda. I still have had my 'first's yet" He looked at me curiously.

"You're 'first's?"

"First kiss. First date. First time."

"Seriously?" I nod and he starts laughing.

"Wow, I tell you something so intimate and you laugh in my face. Great to start a friendship"

"No, it's just. Blossom, you're so beautiful. Guy should be jumping at any chance to be with you like starting bar fights." I smile at the hint he gave me. "Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me something so sacred, and honestly I admire you. Most girl are so quick to get rid of those things."

"Well, I went to an all-girl's school and I'm not gay " He nodded, understandingly.

"That's why. You haven't been around guys. So what's the connect between you and Brent?"

"Brent and I are close. He was like only thing that kept me sane at school. Now that we're out and on our own, I don't know if that all still applies."

"Do you want it to still apply?"

"I just got home, after YEARS of being in like solitary confinement. I wanna just live life and experience things that I wasn't able to before."

"You could have had your first kiss with a girl" Brick was smirking.

"Yeah obviously. Guys here are something special."

"Yeah well there's this special girl here too"

"Oh really? Tell me about her?"

"I'm still learning about her myself. I haven't known her long at all and we meet so unexpectantly but I know that there's something between her and I. I don't know what it is but I know I like it" I smiled at his honesty. Before I could reply, Boomer and the nurse burst in with urgency.

"Butch and Mr. Utonium are dying. You are a match, therefore we need you to give blood now" The nurse gave me a stress ball.

"How much are you gonna take?"

"4 pints. Two for each" She prepared to draw blood from me.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Boomer got in front of me protectively.

"it's ok. It's for Butch and Dad, if this is what has to be done, then so be it." I gently pushed Boomer aside and the nurse started withdrawing the blood.

"Just let me know if you get light-headed, sweetheart. Okay?" I slightly nodded in response. I felt the warm substance being pulled from my very being, I looked forward trying to push away the feelings. I meet these passionate red eyes, watching me closely. He had a look of deep concern on his face. His strong, well-groomed jaw, full sultry lips that were set in a fine line. His suit was stained and messed up but somehow he managed to still look good. His hair was a little unruly but that only made him look sexier. I felt my heart beat a bit faster, either from the withdrawal or these thoughts going through my head. The crimson eyes noticed me staring at him, he winked back and held a sexy smirk on his face. I tried to smile back but I couldn't. My body was numb. I looked at the fourth bag of blood, half full. I tried to speak but I couldn't. I looked at Brick was worried eyes, hoping he would catch on. He got up and spoke things to the nurse, but I couldn't hear. I couldn't respond. This sharp pain.. In my chest... I-... I felt like I was slipping... away... I'm fighting to stay but...I... I hear my name in the distance but I'm unable to respond...I'm falling and I don't think I'm gonna be able to get up...


	9. Working On Blossom

I heard the sounds of muffles. So close yet so far away. My body wasn't yet awake but my mind was... I tried to turn on my senses, before operating my body. I heard voices... I listened closer only to hear I've been caught in the middle of a heated conversation. The voices of people so familiar, people who were once close... The sounds of my mother's lullaby surrounded me. She sounded so close but I knew it was only my conscience. Yet the words continued..

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down._

_You'll be alright._

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light._

You _and I'll be safe and sound..._

The sound of her voice.. so sweet, soft and innocent. I didn't know what else to do but cry. My senses coming to me but I didn't dare let the people possibly in the room know I was awake. Coming from the commotion in the room, they already knew.

"There's now brain activity, but she's still not up" The voices were unclear, unknown.

"Great, she's up but she's not _up_" His stuck out. The voice was deep, concerned yet mostly angry; Butch.

"She needs to wake up soon, we have business to handle" I knew that voice anywhere. The voice I heard before I even knew myself; John

"Business? Your daughter, give basically gave her LIFE for you and you can't stay in her hospital room for more than an hour? Do you know how many things are wrong with that situation?!"

"Butch, mind your business. You don't know what I go through"

"You don't know what Blossom went through. You NEVER do. You ship her off, and doesn't bitch about it. You're on the brink of death so she risks her life for you, and I'm sure she's not gonna bitch about it. Blosoom goes through the agonizing pain of not knowing what's going on. Your wife is-" I heard some hard knocking, as if Butch got pushed.

"Don't talk about Sedurita. She's your mother"

"Oh PLEASE, I wouldn't classify her as my mother even if I DID come out of her infected vagina. Thank God I didn't!" I heard another noise, then another. "You're such an asshole. She used to look up to you, now you're what she deeply despises. Is that what you want to be from your little girl? You're ONLY girl?"

"I don't have to take this.." He seemed to have left. By mind was so boggled and so much was going on. I didn't know what exactly was going on but I knew when I opened my eyes the world would seem to fall on me. I just wanted to let go..

"You have to take it, John. This is what you created for us. This is what you put our family in!" Butch's voice was fading so I'm sure he left the room. Maybe the coast is clear, I opened my right eye. Hoping no one was around, I did a quick scan of the room. Clear yet there was a lump in the bed next to mine... I sat up as i thought of it to be another patient. I noticed all the cords hooked up to me, _What happened?_ I scanned my brain for answers, yet I got a headache instead. I laid back down, with the hopes of it going away. I didn't want to deal with this. I closed my eyes, images flashing through my head. The explosion...My father on the brink of death... Butch on the floor bleeding to death...Killing Robin and Sedurita only to find out that it wasn't them... I gave blood and- AW. My began pounding faster and the images flashed quicker and quicker. I felt a pair of eyes on me so I stayed super still.

"I know your awake" I open one eye as I recognized the voice. His face was the last I remember seeing; Brick. I tried to sit up as I saw him, but he motioned otherwise. "Relax, relax. I can't be here long, Butch would surely kill me. I just came to check on you."

"Brick, I've only been here for a few hours what are you talking about." His blood-red eyes widened in laughter.

"Pinky, you've been here for about 2 and a half weeks. I dont' know all the details of your condition but it was severe and serious. Enough of that though, how are you?"

'In a hospital bed what do you expect. Where's Brent? Boomer? Robin? Sedurita?" He grabbed my hands for comfort and looked me directly in the eye.

"Don't worry about any of that. You focus on getting better, we will talk about that later." I pulled my hand away.

"Don't tell me what to do. Get me Brent, asap. I need to get out of here."

"You will, when you get better"

"No, tonight" He stared at me in disbelief.

"Are you crazy? Are you trying to run yourself into the grave?!"

"I have business that needs to be handled! " I tried to sit down.

"You need to focus on you!" He gently pushes me back down. "Stop helping everyone else for a second Blossom, and help yourself. Or before you know it, you will end up in the worst condition or worst. Dead" He looked so serious, yet so caring. "Not to be disrespectful but your mother. She put EVERYONE before her, she didn't take care of herself... She couldn't.." My eyes began to water at the mention of her.

"Stop, talking about her. Shut up!"

"Are you listening to what I'm saying?" I nodded frantically. He went away for a second, I didn't follow where he went. I was focused on my mother. Boy how I missed her... Brick appeared back in from of me again. "I'll be back later, okay?" I didn't say anything. I couldn't. I physically couldn't... I watched Brick walk away with worry written all over his face. Something he's not telling me... Before I could do anything he was gone...

* * *

The lump next to me was Boomer. He stayed with me these whole 2 weeks... "Are you sure there's nothing I can do for you Blossom?"

"Boom, I'm fine. Gosh, you're worst than the nurses in this place." He slightly laughed.. A nurse came into the room, with a happy look. That meant good news,

"Ms. Untonium, you are doing well. So well if we can get the doctor to sign off, you could leave tonight and get to your fiancé!" Before I could say anything, Boomer scurried her out the room.

"Boomer, what the hell is she talking about?"

"Nothing, she's a loon. Hehe" He avoided my eyes, trying to bury himself in something else.

"Boom w-" He interrupted me.

"Let's watch some t.v" he turned the tv on, seemed to be breaking news.

_That's right ladies and gentlemen, you heard it here first. The feud is over. John Utonium and-_

"Crap" Boomer scrambled to find the remote, trying to hide something. Little did he know, I had it.. I turned my attention back to the television.

_Yes. You heard me. Blossom Utonium and Brick Jojo! Their wedding details haven't been released but their father's have announced their engagement and with hope we may receive more information. Now with the city at peace, everyone has hopes of living happily. We, from Townsville News want to congratulate Blossom and Brick. The best of luck to you two. Now to-_

I didn't notice that Boomer got the remote from next to me. My eyes were glued to the t.v as i tried to comprehend what the hell just happened... I heard boomer's panting next to me. I turned my head to face him, "Boomer WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

"Bloss, calm down. Listen-"

"I don't want to fucking listen! I don't want to hear shit! You had all this time to tell me. You, Butch ANYONE. No one wanted to tell me that The Asshole shipped my hand off in marriage?! I-" I stopped talking as I saw Butch in the doorway.

'Hey Bloss, I-" He had bags in his hands, seemed to have my favorite but I didn't care for anything right now. I felt so betrayed and alone. I wanted to just go.

"Butch, leave. Boomer, you two just leave. NOW" The did as I asked and scurried alone, the nurse came back,

"I guess news spreads fast around here. I got the papers signed, and you can leave. Do you need me to call your brothers back in?"

"No, I have someone else coming to pick me up."

* * *

I quietly leaned my head against Brent's truck window. We haven't exchanged any type of words since he picked me up from the hospital. He must have seen how upset i was. How could someone so close, slime in my face knowing that something so life changing has been going on. I'm engaged with no ring! My anger flared. How could he marry me off like that? My father may have not made the best decisions in the past but this has DEFINATELY made the list. How could he do something so stupid! He has practically ruined my whole life! I refuse,REFUSE to marry Brick. How dare he comes to see me! he cares about me, his eyes and words were nothing but lies. If a person really cared they would have told me... They would have been there for me... My whole world is in a woodwind right now. I didn't know what to do with myself. One moment I'm trying to figure out who tried to kill my family, the next I'm practically in a coma for 2 week then I'm engaged. This is the crazy life of Blossom Utonium...

"Bloss, c'mon" I haven't noticed the car came to a stop. I looked over to Brent with drained eyes. That's what I was, drained. People have taken so much of me... I need to work on myself. No matter how much it pains me to say so, Brick is right. I need to work on me... I let Brent lead me into his apartment. I sat on the couch as he went into the kitchen only to come back with some refreshments. He sat everything on the coffee table and across from me on the opposite couch. "How you feeling?"

"Drained. Sick. Humiliated. Alone.."

"Typical, Blossom. Good" I looked at his masculine face.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"That's how you always feel Bloss. It's typical..." He's right. These feelings never go away, just in this moment they are heighten. "Now that I know you're fine, we need to talk. I've handled what you left behind. Yet I have some unfinished pieces, I need you to get back inside.." He was talking about get home...

"Hold your horses buddy. Let's hear what you have first."

"Sedurita and Robin are alive and well. Back at home, well Sedusa is. Robin is supposedly on vacation. Everyone has been found and police has closed the case of the bombing calling it a reaction in the cooling system. No one asked questions, even though all the evidence wasn't completely there. Everyone was found, and no questions were raised about where they were. Cover stories were made and vouches were made. Everything clear. Sedusa controlled everything for a week while your father was in recovery. Things haven't been the same. I've watched all your family assets, you're going broke. She put so much money out there, that nothing is coming in. Suprising the drug deals have stopped and that has made alot of people angry... Your family isn't the only one going down. The Jojo's payed off everything with 10 million. He's dealing with Buttercup and Mitch, that hasn't been going to well since she's rumored to be pregnant. Mojo's wife is threatening to leave him because she's tired of being second-hand. If she leaves, she's taking three-fourths of his money with her. Oh and Bubbles and Boomer have been linking up lately. Butch has been in complete solitude... Brick has been taking over his father's duties while he tries to handle the wife situation. Not to say anything but Brick's doing a horrible job handling the family business... They are losing money and family secrets. The only smart thins to do. Unite the two families with the hopes of a solution." I furrowed my brows at this information Brent just threw on me... Now I feel the weight of the world.

"Wow that's alot."

"That's just 2 weeks worth. I need more. I need you to get in there"

"I don't think I'm ready"

"This goes beyond you Blossom. The Utonium and Jojo's aren't the only mob families in Townsville. All that has happened is effecting everyone. Somehow another family has gotten involved but I don't know enough. That's where I need you. I need to get more information, starting with the roots"

'The parents"

"Exactly. I need background on all of them. My data base gives me with basics but there's something we're missing."

"I'll get you what you need but in my time. I need time to heal." I grabbed a cookie off the tray and curled up on the couch.

"I heard about it. I knew that it wasn't true, you would do that would you?"

"Seriously Brent?! OF COURSE NOT! I can't imagine anything like that. I don't want to be with him, I don't know him. Plus he's the enemy! This goes against everything. I'm so bobbled.." I held myself tighter as Brent got up to comfort me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I listened to his heartbeat, slightly in sync with my own. "Thank you for coming to get me on such short notice."

"No short notice as all, I was waiting on your call. I know my best friend like the back of my hand. When she's thinking about me, I'm thinking about her. When she needs me, I'm there. I always have been and I always will be." I leaned in closer to him. He was so warm and comfortable. We stayed like that for a while. Just listening to the sweet subtle sound of each other's breathing. "Bloss, you're falling asleep. C'mon , I'll help you upstairs." He picked me up bride style and lead me to his room. He laid me on the bed. "Sleep tight, I'll be on the couch." As he was leaving, I grabbed hold on his arm.

"Stay with me" My voice sounded slightly more seductive than I intended but either way I didn't want to sleep alone. Brent looked as if he was about to say no, but I pulled him closer to me. He gave in. I moved over and he got under the sheets. As he got settled, I moved closer. Letting him wrap his arms around me, in comfort. He kissed my forehead, "Goodnight, Blossom"

I leaned in closer, "Goodnight".I felt needed, wanted, loved in this moment. Only if it was temporary, it was necessary. I'm taking care of myself. One step at a time.


	10. RED

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

The sound of constant beeping woke me. I rolled over to find Brent gone, I noticed the window were still dark. I looked over for the clock, but found Brick standing in front of me instead. "What the hell are you doing here? WHERE'S BRENT!?" He thought he was just gonna grab me out of bed but I flipped up and held my hand near his pressure point. He didn't say anything as he stared into my eyes. "Answer the fuckin question." He said nothing. "Second thought, stay quiet. That's what your best at anyways" Before I could press down he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer. I was hovering over him when he whispered in my ear.

"Don't do this. The house is surrounded, and Brent will die if you resist."

"Bullshit" He looked in my eyes, and without a doubt I believed him.

"Test me Blossom, I dare you" I rolled us over and tossed him into the drawer. i heard him fall but didn't bother to check, I ran for the door. As I ran into the hall, I saw them. Red beams came from all over, all pin pointed on me. I didn't move and inch, I needed out. I slightly turned my head to see my proximity to the front door. i good 12 steps if i walk, 6 if I jog... Maybe 3 if I flip. I heard Brick behind me, but I took my chances. I back flipped my way towards the front door, leaving a trail of gun shots behind me. One...Two..T- A gasp of pain escaped my lips as i felt a sharp pain in my ass. I wasn't able to run yet I felt someone tackle me from behind. I was too distraught to fight back. Through blurred vision, I watched Brick put me in his car. "We had to do this the hard way" I flipped him off as he closed the door. There was nothing I could do until we reached our destination. "Look at the bright side Bloss, you got shot in the ass. You have plenty of ass" I saw him smirk in the reflection of the mirror.

"Glad you're enjoying this because this is the closest you will get to my ass."

"That's what you think"

"It's what I know. Just wait until I get to my father! And where the hell is Brent?!" He continued to ignore me, so I continued to scream all kinds of unlady-like profanities. Eventually i stopped as the pain became sharper. All I could think, _How do I get myself in these types of situations..._

* * *

My breathing became heavy and hard. Each breathe took effort. My vision blurred as if I had back-to-back shots of tequila. Somehow I was about to comprehend what was going on around me. Brick had taken me home, the last place I wanted to be. I was bent over this table while the doctor was handling my gun shot wound, it hurt but this gave me time to plan my revenge. Whose neck did I want to snap first?! "Are you done yet?"

"Putting in the stitches now, gosh. I thought you were the sweetheart, but looks like Boomer's got you beat"

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?"

"It means nothing if I keep my job." I heard footsteps enter the room.

"Oh gosh Bloss, this is not how I wanted to see you" It was Butch. I hope he doesn't think we are on good terms. "You're my sister so I shouldn't be saying this but you have a nice ass. Brick should be a proud man" I flinched at the sound of his name.

"I'm done Ms. Utonium . Or should I call you " I slowly stood up straight, looking directly into the eyes of the young doctor.

"Not if you want your heart to continue beating." He slightly trembled under my glare. I felt strong arms support me as I took a few steps. I snatched myself away, and looked at Butch was such disgust. "Can you not, right now?" I tried my best to walk on me own.

"You obviously need help"

"Why help me now?! I have done nothing but try to help you ye-" He beat me into finishing my sentence.

"I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU" He was pissed, so was I. We're equal.

"You were too fucking late, then damn news told me. If Boomer hadn't coincidently turned it one I probably won't fucking know." I looked Butch directly in his forest green eyes that i once envied, now i see nothing but emptiness and sorrow...

"I would have told you" He was avoiding my eyes. If they can't look you in the eye, something wrong

"Well you didn't! I'm not gonna waste my energy on you, where's the culprit?"

"Office" The doctor handed me some crutches to help me move around. Once I got in the rhythm of things, I hopped my way to my father's office.

* * *

I stood by the door, listening to my father having a heated conversation with someone. "That wasn't the deal Maurice!" There was a moment of silence, which I'm suspecting he was responding. "I don't give a damn about your financial decline, I have a fucking family of my own to handle. Fix this or there will be war. Trust me, you don't wanna go to war with me!" There were more mummers from the other line, I couldn't make out what he was saying but he was in a hushed tone. Obviously trying to calm my father down. "Yes, he was able to get her. We shall all get together and plan this out, AFTER you fix this situation Jojo." And with that, I heard him hang up. I burst into the room, looking less intimidating than I thought I would. I held a deep frown yet my father smiled when he saw me. "Nice to see you own your own two feet"

"Dad, let's not play these games right now. I'm just gonna cut to the chase. I'm not marrying Brick" The atmosphere suddenly changed.

"What's you life purpose then? Huh. You were supposed to be the child to join us together, in the eyes of others. Yet you were gonna be on the inside, helping the Utoniums ultimately prevail and take the Jojo's out from the inside out. Like we planned."

"Who the hell set this life plan for me?"

"Your mother" i unsuccessfully threw a crutch at him.

"No she wouldn't! My mother would NEVER do such a manipulative thing, especially to her one and only daughter! I am a prized possession"

"Blossom you are a TOOL! Stop acting like this, and be a part of this family. I have done all I can for you, now it's time for you to return the favor" He was upset, it was written all over his face. My instincts were kicking in but I had to remember, this man is my father. Some reason my mother was married to him, yet something in me is telling me that man is gone...

"Your way of taking care of me was to ship me off?!WHAT THAT IS DAD?! 14 YEARS of absence. No calls, messages, mail, visits but you did all you could do?! Let me tell you what you could have done. BE A FUCKING FATHER. I'm 23 and I'm still looking for my dad. EITHER YOU LOST YOURSELF OR YOU'RE A DAMN GOOD ACTOR. This man before me is NOT my father and if he is... than I'm no longer his daughter."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I've said it all DAD. I KEEP SAYING THE SAME THINGS, ARE YOU LISTENING?! I'm tired of trying to see the best in you when there is NOTHING to see! This lifestyle has corrupted you, and I'm not going to be a part of it"

"You will do as I say!" He got deadly close to me as if he was going to hurt me. I stood my ground.

"I'm the trained assassin here, so whose calling the shots?"

"ME. I WILL RULE IT ALL!" His face was red and eyes were widen and wet with anger.

"Exactly. That's the problem. No one man can have all that power. Either you will self destruct or I will destroy you myself" I turned around and attempted to hop away but I felt a hard sting on my cheek as I feel. I looked up at my dad as I realized he slapped me. I held my cheek in astonishment, "You have completely LOST IT, and to think I will do anything you say!"

"You will, or you die" My eyes widened at his statement.

"You wouldn't kill your own daughter..." I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and a little voice in my head telling me my dad was not someone to be messed with.

"Why not? I've killed a few of my own wives, hell I even killed your own mother" After her said that, all I saw was red...


	11. Changing Course

My body was numb. I was moving and reaction but I wasn't moving nor reacting at all... I was thriving on emotions. I was pissed, frustrated, angry, hurt, the list goes on and on. I'd been back 3 days and now I'm scared up in every way. I've done alot of shit in my life, but this may have taken the cake... I lean over the rail overlooking the backyard only to see my father bent in an abnormal position on the ground...4 floors down.

* * *

Boomer found dad and called the ambulance. I wanted him to lie there and die, while i watch all the blood obtained in his body leak onto the fresh-cut grass. I was doing too much damage, but in all honesty, who would say some shit like that? Knowing how close I was with my mother, yet I didn't get to spend much of my childhood with her... Now I might have lost both of my parents...

* * *

**_Hours_ Later...**

"What happened?"

"Was it an accident or purpose?"

"Will this delay the marriage?"

I was being chauffeured to my car by Brick and Butch. They seemed to have stop fighting for the sake of me. The paparazzi were surrounding me from all sides and I haven't said a word. I've been planning on my next moves while watching my father connected to tubes and monitors. I didn't know one person could hold so much hatred, but I do. I shouldn't but I can't let go. This man has caused me so much of my life... As I tried to come back to reality, I noticed Brick and Butch arguing over me.

"Obviously this is your fault! You said you would marry her"

"I didn't have a choice! That was the path my family made for me, the reason I was born! Or so I've been told" Brick face held the emotions I was feeling. Maybe we do have more in common than I let on.

"All of this is fucked up" My voice was raspy and sultry. Seductive without trying to be. they both looked at me, surprised that I had spoken. We rode in silence while they tried to figure out whether to grill me on information or make me more comfortable.

"I'm not gonna ask you want happened. I'm not gonna get into anything personal. All I'm gonna ask, Blossom what is your next move?" I looked at Butch. He was trying to hide his emotions, but that wasn't working honestly. It was all in his eyes. The deeper I focused in his eyes the more I thought about his question; What is my next move?

"I don't think she's ready for all that now" Brick saw the displacement in my face, I didn't need his help.

"I'm fine. To make Father happy, I'll do what he needs me to do." Butch stared at me in awe, along with Brick.

"Meaning...?"

"I'll marry Brick"

* * *

I may be out of my mind, but I'm not longer letting my emotions get the best of me. Time for me to get out and if I have to play and manipulate everyone to do so, I will.

"Lady Blossom, you have been through a lot since your return. Are you sure this is what you want?" Hilda was brushing my long red hair. I could tell she admired the length of my hair, as she strengthen it.

"I want out. I will do whatever I have to." She looked at me through the mirror.

"I have a strong feeling you will make it, but it won't be easy. My advice, keep you head in the game and trust no one. If you need me for anything, Lady Blossom please don't hesitate to ask" I turned around with tears in my eyes and squeezed the life out of Hilda.

"Thank you so much."

"There. There. Hurry, the Jojo's are waiting for you downstairs. Your dress is on the bed, call me if you need me" With that, Hilda left the room. I was in the Jojo household, enemy territory. It was nice, almost nicer than my place, if I must say. I looked at the bed, to see my dress. It was simple yet when i wore it, it became striking. It was a long white dress, with a sweetheart neckline and jewels going down the middle and accenting the waist. I slipped the dress on and I heard someone coming in my room. I turn around to see Brick with concern on his face.

"We need to talk"

"That's why I'm in your house, to talk at everyone at one time." I was trying my best to stay cool, cam and collected. so far so good...

"But I wanted to talk to you now."There was urgency in his voice but then again, something was off.

I turned away towards the mirror, "Then talk" I began to fix my dress while kinda listening to Brick.

"I didn't want things to go like this. We were building a bond, as friends and for it to go to marriage wasn't even in my thoughts"

"Marriage should never been in the thoughts of a person in their 20's, unless the love is true. So let's make the best of this experience."

"You seriously want to go through with this?" He looked genuinely confused.

"Yes, I'll do whatever it takes."

"what ever it takes for what?" I completely ignored his question.

"Can you come zip me up please?" I watched him come within close proximity of me. There was tension between us, sexual tension. We were building a connection, and I was going to have to manipulate that fact... he got a little closer. I could almost feel his body heat. He dramatically zipped my dress up and stared at me through the mirror.

"I know you're planning something and I want in" I turned to look at him, searching for the truth.

"Then follow my lead, do as I say and we will have no problem. Okay Husband?" I gave him a small smile. He quickly pulled me by the waist, closer to him. If that was possible. He leaned down a little.

"Whatever you say Wife" He leaned down closer, before he could do anything major I pulled away.

"Butch stop hiding behind the door it's creepy". Brick looked at me in astonishment because he didn't hear anything.

"Gotta keep an eye on my little sister, make sure she isn't making any bad decisions..." He eyed Brick on that last part. "But then again, not my life not my problem. Can i talk to my sister for a while?" Brick nodded without a second thought. "Blossom, Blossom, Blossom. You have some explaining to do"

"Cut the crap Butch. Give it to me straight" I went to the window seal to get the heels Hilda picked for this dress. They were classic silver heels. Nothing special.

"What made you push him over the edge?" i stopped what I was doing... I knew exactly what Butch was talking about. I wasn't going to answer him because I knew he would back out just as I did..

"I'll tell you in due time." I put one shoe on. "You asked a question now it's my turn. where's Brent?"

"They're searching. The house was completely empty when we went back. Whoever that guy is, he's good." I smirked. Brent was good. The best of the best, and he was still on the run gathering information. Just what I needed. "What are you planning?" that was a surprise.

"I'm planning on living life the way I want. You wanna join? I could use all the help I can"

"Anything for my baby sister. Just keep me involved." He looked at himself in the mirror, "I look good don't I?"

"Cocky"

"No, I'm confident. Oh yeah before I forget, how's your ass?" he smirked knowing he hit a nerve.

"Fine, healing rather quickly." I combed my hair one more time and checked my make-up. "Stop worrying Butch, Buttercup will think you look fine. Let's go"before he could come back with a smart remark, I pulled him along.

* * *

Dinner was going smoother than I believed was possible. There was conversation, mostly between Rosaline and I. She was a sweetheart. So sweet and innocent, she has a sense of southern hospitality. No wonder she wanted out. Rosaline was like that one kid that seemed to have gotten mixed up in the wrong crowd. She was so pretty and sweet. However I couldn't help but notice how Rosaline and Maurice were on opposite sides of the table. So I guess the rumor of trouble in paradise is true...

Rosaline was telling me embarrassing stories about Brick. Obviously she was closest to him, I loved their relationship. Something I wished I had with my parents...

"It was so cute. Oh buttercup would certainly tell you, if only she was here" Brick's cheek were beet red and Rosaline's eyes were rimmed with tears of joy. Beautiful mother and child relationship. But now that she mentions it...Buttercup wasn't at dinner and we have been sitting for at least 30 minutes.

"Okay Mom, I think that's enough stories"

"You're right, Blossom darling, do you have any embarrassing stories of your brothers?" I look over a Butch who was throwing daggers at me with his eyes. Daring me to say anything. I had my share of stories and so did he. Who would win the war?

"No, I'm going to save Butch the embassarament tonight. But just tonight. Maybe some other time."

"Mayb-" Rosaline stopped in mid sentence and looked at the entrance of the door. I felt the temperature drop as if something drastic was about to happen. Just as i thought nothing more awkward could happen, buttercup walked in and sat in her respectable spot in complete silence. While I redirected my attention on my plate, no one said anything but I knew they were staring at Buttercup.

"What is there something on my face?" She tried to sound laid back and nonchalant but obviously something was wrong...

"No, how could you be so disrespectful and show up late to such a glorious and important event?!" Mojo was angry, hopefully this wouldn't turn into a scene.

"An important event? This marriage is a fraud, they're not getting married because they love each other. After being raised to hate each other how do you expect them to love each other, is complete and utter bullshit!"

"It's loyalty! Something YOU don't have!" Buttercup blinked a few times.

"I don't have loyalty?"

"Did I stutter Buttercup? You don't understand. They are getting married because they understand their duty for their families, by bring them together and ending the feud."

"So they are pawns, simple. what am I not getting again?"

"YOU...You're not loyal Buttercup, not like Brick. You don't do what you're told to do" It's obvious Mojo was done with this conversation for now, but Buttercup had more to say.

"I don't do what I'm told. I'm the most loyal person IN THIS FAMILY, are you kidding me!? I jump at your beckoning call. You tell me to handle this situation, I do. You tell me to do that, I do it. You tell me to get rid of my boyfriend, I DID. YOU TELL ME TO GET RID OF MY UNBORN KID, I DID! WHAT THE FUCK ELSE DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO?!" Buttercup stood up from her chair, listening for an answer. "Exactly, you can't say SHIT, because you know they truth! I killed someone who didn't see it coming, i killed someone that was a part of me." I watched a tear fall, that she tried to wipe away. "I was a disgrace, so I tried to fix it and now that I changed EVERYTHING I'm still a disgrace. Soo you know what FUCK THE JOJO'S. FUCK THE MOB. FUCK YOU. FUCK YOU. Oh hey dad, FUCK YOU TOO!" With that Buttercup stormed off. Just through that alone, I think I saw the real Buttercup. She only wanted acceptance, she did everything to get it but she never got it. It's sad. This lifestyle rips you of a happy life, all of us are scared in some type of way. Seeing the look of her parents' face's... they seemed so unphased and nonchalant as if her behavior was normal. It obviously wasn't and what she said hurt me. No one seemed to move but I noticed Butch was gone.

"Maurice what are we to do with her?" Before he could answer, I felt that I was intruding on a family matter.

"I think I should go, this is Jojo business" I got up to leave only to have Rosaline staring me down.

"Sweet heart, you are family now. Or you will be soon." she winked at me. "Plus we have to discuss your new living arrangements."

"New living arrangements?" I was completely confused.

"Yes, you will be moving into a room with Brick, here. Will that be a problem" I knew what this was. A test... I put on my best fake smile.

"No. No problem at all." I sat back down at the table, "Is there dessert?

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed :) Comments are welcome as well as PM's . Suggestions? Questions? Feel free to ask.**


	12. Adjusting To The Family

Brick was luckily in the shower so I had time to honestly think alone. Dinner went...well? It depends on your definition of 'well'. I got to see the other side of the Jojo family that wasn't so glamorous, and its similar to mine. If we have so much in common why do we fight all of the time? I pushed those thoughts away as Butch popped into my mind. I got up to go search for him only yo remember I wasn't in my own home. I saw this phone sitting on the drawer next to a note. I slowly picked it up and it read :

_A gift from us, mostly me._

_X Brick_

I didn't know whether to take this and go along or complete deny the gift because of my self dignity. Since Butch was more than my self-pride right now, I grabbed the phone and scrolled though the contacts. Everyone was inside, my family as well as his... I clicked the talk button and he answered on the third ring.

"Where are you?" That was the first question to come out of my mouth because I held so much concern. I ignored his question if who I was, and went straight to the point. He knew it was me.

"I'm near the house having a conversation, can I call you back?" He sounded tired and emotionally drained but I decided to poke a little fun anyways.

"Yeah, but quick question. Is she gorgeous up close?" I heard him slightly chuckle.

"Goddess. Now goodbye Blossom" With that he hung up the phone. I placed it back down on a nearby drawer. I seized the thoughts in my mind and took the time to actually observe the room. The walls looked like red velvet cake. The bed was without a doubt king sized meaning that he would stay on his side..hopefully. the sheets were black and his furniture was a creamy white. Maybe his room was red velvet themed... I walked up to the bed and felt the his silky satin sheets. So smooth and soft. I practically dove into the bed because honestly I haven't slept in a bed since I've been home. Nothing but hospital beds and Brent's bed. That was OK but this was fantastic. I let all my worries melt off as I self sleep overcome me. Just as I was about to let go, I heard Brick say something. I forced my eyes open to see him in only boxers while his body was still damp. The water seemed the glisten on his abs that seemed to be solid.

"You could wear more clothes..."

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" I nodded while trying to look away from his abs. He smirked while going into a drawer. "Looks like you have officially moved in" He picked up something from the drawer...It was my favorite bra. He turned it around to read the tag." A powerful pink bra with black lace in a 34 DD, do you have matching underwear to do with this? Can I see?" I threw a pillow at him as he began to laugh. i got up, grabbed the bra from his hands, placed it back in the drawer and shut it. I turned around to face him. He put on a pair of sweats which only made his sexier if that was possible. "Like what you see?"

"Just stay out of my stuff" He raised an eyebrow and slowly began moving closer.

"What's yours is mine..." He had me pressed up against the dresser, looking up at him. Curse his height.. I watched him smirk as he knew he had an advantage. Two can play that game. I leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"And what's mine is yours" I made my voice sound seductive and sexy. I felt him tense up. I took this time to move and take a shower while he stood there in astonishment.

* * *

I got out of the shower into the room in my underwear. Hopefully Brick wasn't in the room. I quickly scanned it and he wasn't. The cool air hitting my damp shin caused me to move faster. I went all the drawers but I couldn't find anything! I settled for one of Brick's shirts. It was a plain white tee-shirt but it fit me like a dress. i rolled my eyes knowing he would have a field day with this. I quickly got into bed, with the hopes of hiding this situation. As soon as I got comfortable I heard the door open. I turn my head to see Brick. "Making yourself at home I see" I decided to be a little friendly since he were in some sort of alliance right now.

"I haven't got a good nights sleep in a bed for a while now. I need this"

"I did pull you out of bed didn't I?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Don't mention it, seriously. Don't." I saw him smirk in response.

"I gotcha. Before I let you sleep, we got talk about the plan about tomorrow" I grunted, he took this as a cue to continue, "Tomorrow we will be making a public appearance at a charity event."

"I know the drill. Act all lovey dovey and be lady-like. Anything else?"

"We don't have to act." He made his way closer to the bed. I knew exactly what he was talking about. Before i gave too much blood, Brick and I had this moment. Something I thought I could depend on but it was a lie. I looked at the sincerity in his eye for a second and I just knew he wanted to try but I wouldn't give him the chance. I turned my head the other way looking at the window.

"Anyways, anything else on the agenda for tomorrow?" Hopefully he would drop this and we could move on

"Yes, there's lunch with the mayor and a visit to your dad" I tensed up.

"That last one... Is that a must on the list?" He avoided my question.

"What exactly happened?" That question got me to sit up but i looked away to avoid his glare. I knew he could pull this out of me. "We're partners now. Remember our conversation earlier?"

"I haven't even told my brother, why would I tell you?"

"Because in less than a month I will be your husband" His voice held such seriousness and some sort of authority.

"Don't speak as if you actually have some type of power over me. I had no choice plus I'm still debating on whether i should beat your ass or torture you later" I narrowed my eyes as him, sending my best death glare. He rolled his eyes and laid on the bed with his arms behind his head in complete relaxation.

"I surrender. No more fighting when we both want the same things. Let's just work together, go it?"

"Don't command me to do things" he rolled his eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes. You seen the phone i got you?"

"Yeah, thanks. I called butch to check up on him"

'Oh yeah... You two must be really close. Buttercup used to be really close but along the line we fell off. Bubbles and I became closer. I'm their brother so of course I'm protective, but someone can only do so much..."

"I understand." My mind began to float back to the conversation Brick and I had when I was giving blood...

_"Even in the most stressful situations you can act so normal, how?" I saw Brick sitting in a chair, across the room._

_"Don't think about the negatives too much. Live your life. I have 100 percent belief everything will be fine."_

_"100?" I nod. "How? My father is STILL missing, Your father and brother might die! Your step mom and best friend-"_

_"Ex best friend" I quickly corrected him._

_"Ex best friend have some type of slick shit going on AND my mom is missing!" I quickly turned to brick, completely forgetting about his mom._

_"You have no idea where she is?" He shakes his head. "Dammit we have no leads and we're getting around like ducks!"_

_"It's ok Pinky because you have 100 percent belief." He smirks. "We'll figure this out and all will be fine. I promise." I noticed the honesty in his eyes. I chuckle at the irony. "What's funny?"_

_"One moment you're the biggest jerk in the room and the next you comforting guy. What gives?"_

_"One moment you were just a hot girl in the club and the next you're the only hot girl that I trust" I raise an eyebrow._

_"So your just a jerk in clubs?"_

_"I might have had a few drinks, and gotten into an argument with my dad. At that point I didn't want to think about anything." He was looking down, avoiding my eyes._

_"What were you arguing about?"_

_"My dad's ready to retire from being boss. I'm ready for the responsibility but he doesn't think so because I'm not married. How stupid does that sound?" I could tell he was trying to suppress his anger._

_"Very stupid, but father knows best. I heard your father believes in arranged marriages. Who do you think he's gonna make you marry?"_

_"He can't make me marry anyone"_

_"He'll disown you then you will be shunned"_

_"So be it. I'd rather be shunned than forced to marry some woman I don't know. I can't even imagine it" He slightly chuckled._

_"I could. Your first date would be your honeymoon!" I laughed while he looked at me with cheerful eyes._

_"What about you? Who are you gonna marry? Brent?" My eyes widened._

_"Brent? Eh, maybe. Him and I are close but I don't know. I don't feel I'm ready for marriage. I'm only 23, marriage is not on my agenda. I still have had my 'first's yet" He looked at me curiously._

_"You're 'first's?"_

_"First kiss. First date. First time."_

_"Seriously?" I nod and he starts laughing._

_"Wow, I tell you something so intimate and you laugh in my face. Great to start a friendship"_

_"No, it's just. Blossom, you're so beautiful. Guy should be jumping at any chance to be with you like starting bar fights." I smile at the hint he gave me. "Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me something so sacred, and honestly I admire you. Most girl are so quick to get rid of those things._"

I turned to face Brick, "Wouldn't you rather be shunned than marry me?"

"Yes, but I'm following your plan. Like I promised, even if that does mean marrying you. I gotta look at the positive side. At least your hot" He smirked while I hit him with a pillow. "I mean a girl with 34DD breasts , a small waist AND nice ass. No way I'm complaining" I playfully hit him.

"Brick!"

"What? I'm a guy. We notice these things! Just like I noticed you're wearing my shirt. Nice touch, if I must say" He smirk turned into a smile. His smile was breathtaking. I just stared at him in astonishment, taking this rare sight in. Brick wasn't a bad guy, he only did what he was told to. Maybe I should take the chance to actually learn who he is...

* * *

The sun somehow managed to peak through the curtains and felt as if it was burning my skin. I felt something heavy wrapped around me. I turned around to see that Brick had his arm around my waist while he slept so peacefully. i watched him sleep so peacefully. His features turned soft and his hair was unruly making him look more child-like. So this was the real Brick Jojo, behind the tough family, behind the designer clothes and sexy smirk. We were up last night just talking. We talked about everything from music to food and sports. We keep it friendly, just getting to know each other if that's how you want to think of it. Maybe I wouldn't mind this little arrangement. Brick seemed to be neat and we had some things in common. He was definitely a interesting person not to mention hot. Not like rockstar hot but like manly hot. The type of hotness that doesn't go away it only gets better! Oh gosh, what am I saying? I watched Brick stir. Am I talking aloud? i watched Brick stir then slowly open his passionate red eyes. His lips curled into a small smile. "Good Morning, Pinky" I couldn't help but smile back.

"Good Morning" I didn't say anything about his hand because I somewhat didn't mind. I just watched him as he watched me, neither of out smiles going away. Brick realized his arm was around me but instead of moving it, he pulled me closer to his chest. I couldn't help but giggle as the smell of cinnamon, cranberries and aftershave overwhelmed me as I leaned closer into him

"I'm guessing you slept well" He smirked, looking down on me.

"I slept fine, now let me go. You're being too comfortable with me." He didn't the opposite and held me closer.

"Don't act like you don't like it" He wiggled his eyebrows, in suggestion. I gave him a stern facial expression.

" Move Red."

"Red? I like it. Look at us. We have little nicknames already." I got myself out of his grasp and straddled his waist. "I like this position."

"If i didn't know any better i would think you were attracted to me" He placed his hands on my hips.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" He smirked looking me directly in my eyes. I leaned down whispering in her ear.

"Yes because I won't be the only one" I swiftly got up and left, leaving behind a discombobulated Brick.

* * *

After getting out the shower, luckily the room was empty. I scanned all the drawers again, no luck. I walked into his closet and noticed most of my things on the right hand side. Remembering what was planned for today, I pulled out a cream peplum dress and these soft petal pink pumps. I lotioned myself down with my favorite raspberry lotion then did my makeup and hair. The closet had it all. It was like a closet in a closet. Through the second door was my own personal room. I sat at the jewel incrusted vanity and began to brush my long, damp vibrant red hair. I quickly blow dried and flat ironed my hair and lightly did my make-up.

I heard Brick come in as I was zipping up my dress. He leaned on the closet door frame and watched me. "Need help?" I didn't want to admit it but I did need help. I couldn't reach all the way to the top, but I had too much pride to ask for help. I avoided his eyes but I felt him come closer. He zipped my dress up and whispered in my ear, "I like it. Oh and you're welcome" I turned around.

"All this intimacy has to stop, you're only teasing yourself"

"It's not like you don't like it" He stepped closer.

"stop it, we have a mission today. Now get dressed, we have to meet Butch at breakfast" I left Brick standing in the closet while I left for breakfast.

* * *

"Well I'm glad to here that you had peaceful night last night. Glad to hear nothing was too weird." She paused, talking a sip of her tea. "Did Brick discuss today's plans with you?" I nodded in response just as Buttercup and Butch entered the room. I eyed Butch down but he seemed to be avoiding me. "Look at what the cat dragged in? Anything you would like to say before you sit at the table, Buttercup?"

"If I wanted to say something I would have said it" She looked deadly tired. She wore a camo crop top and black high-waisted shorts and grey converse. Simple yet something told me she was off. She grabbed a muffin off the table and left with Butch trailing behind her. He gave me the 'call me' signal before following suit. Rosaline seemed to growl.

"Amazing how kids could grow to become so disrespectful. After all you've done" She was genuinely angry as it showed in her features. Such beautiful flawless features corrupted my such anger. There was obviously much more to her than I thought. Before I could come say anything, I saw her face lit up. I turned around to see Brick. I saw him wink at me. He placed a kiss on him mother's cheek.

"Morning Mama, gorgeous as always" Then he came over to my chair and kissed me on the cheek.

"Morning Blossom" He sat next to me. I saw Rosaline smile out of the corner of my eye. I sat back chewing on my food. Let today's events begin...

* * *

After breakfast Brick and I met Buttercup and Butch at some small diner in town. As I walked up to the table, I noticed them all cuddled up together and when they saw me nearing they quickly pulled apart. "Don't stop on the account of us, please continue then Pinky here won't be so stuck up"

"You tried to make a move on my sister?" Butch suddenly got serious.

"Boys, let's stay focus. We're here for a reason. Blossom and I don't have the best past, you don't see us at each other's necks." She looked at me. I guess this was her way of a peace-offering. "Now, Butch told me about this movement going on. I want in"

"How do we know that you're not still joined to your father's hip?" i was watching Buttercup because I didn't quite trust her, but obviously Butch did. His hand was around her shoulders comfortably. wonder what happened with them last night...

"I'm not, after last night..." She looked away for a second then came back. "Last night was a wake up call to me. I know what I want now, so am I in?"

"Depends on what you know?" She smirked at me mischievously.

"What do you want to know?" Now I'm starting to like this girl.

"I need to know how Rosaline, Maurice, John and Sedurita are connected" She looked at me as if I asked her what one plus one was. She leaned closer to Butch and began the story. The story of the past...

* * *

**_Comment, do you like the longer chapters? Lemme know!_**


	13. Rebecca

Brick and l were in the parking lot of a hospital. He parked the car as I looked around to see paparazzi, news reporters, and common citizens alike. All coming to see on thing and one thing only. If my marriage was true and if this city cause really be free of most of the crime our families cause it. "You ready?" I turned to look at Brick, suddenly feeling a bit needy. I grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes. "I'll take that as a yes..." He gave me his signature smirk.]

"What if something goes wrong?"

"You're a trained assassin and you're asking me what to do if something goes wrong?" I pulled away and sighed. He was right. Time to shine..

* * *

Brick and I were in he open patient ballroom. Brick was currently talking to some reporter, I looked at the sickly children around me. They seemed to be having fun, filled with the joy of being able to be released from their rooms. As I scanned the seas of children, I saw one little girl who was looking at me. She had the strangest amber eyes that seemed to hold her heart. I approached her and she became speechless. "Hi Sweetie, what's your name?"

"My name is Rebecca. You must be Blossom Jojo" She gave me a faint smile. _Blossom Jojo._ I was gonna have to get used to that. Or I could hyphenate my name... She stared at me, waiting for me to continue the conversation.

"Yes I am." That's when I remember she was alone. "Rebecca, why are you sitting here alone?" She looked away from me in a moment, letting me get a full view of her strawberry blonde hair in a pixie cut.

"I'm alone because...well other kids call me weirdo and other mean things" She looked like this pained her to say verbally. I kneeled down to her level and looked into her sad eyes.

"They call you those things because you are special. You aren't like them and they don't like it so they make fun of you to make themselves feel better. Listen to me Rebecca, don't let them bring you down. You must focus on yourself to get better and get back to your family."

"I don't have any family. My mom died giving birth to me. My dad is an alcoholic. My grandmother is in an elderly home and My brother. He tries" My heart fell. This little girl is a solider. I could tell she wanted to cry so I hugged her.

"Rebecca how old are you?"

"9"

"You are the strongest 9-year-old I know, please stay strong for me" She was stiff then the started to relax and hugged me back. I released her just as I heard Brick call me. I gave her my number. "If you ever need anything please don't hesitate to call" she took it and stared at it as I walked off

* * *

"There's the bride to be." The reporter was a middle-aged woman with experience in her eyes. She was here to get a story. I gave my best smile and grabbed Brick's hand. He pulled me close, resting a hand around my waist while his face held a smile similar to mine. "You two are adorable together. So please explain this love story to me."

"We can't tell you the whole story, we would be here for days but long story short. It was one of those scary arrangements where you don't knew what you're getting into. " Brick held his smile.

"Yeah but once we got together, it was a little bumpy but we got passed it and now we're almost inseparable "

"Just beautiful. Have any wedding arrangements been set?"

"No nothing yet we are still trying to conjure up the basics. You know woman, everything has to be a certain way" I playfully push Brick.

"You're the one that took the longest to get dresses this morning" I was about to have some fun with him, take some of the awkwardness away for the both of us.

"Let me say, both of you look fabulous"

"I don't know how to take that. Men shouldn't be fabulous.." We all laughed. "Honestly, thank you. You look fabulous today as well."

"So well-mannered. Well I know you two have much to do today, so I will let you on your way but promise me you will stop to the station for a longer interview?" We both nodded and walked away. Brick leaned down to me.

"That was perfect Pinky"

"I don't know, she seems a little sketchy to me."

"Good than it wasn't just me."

* * *

We went through lots more interview which all were kinda the same. Boring honestly, but I knew this was just the beginning. On our exit out, pictures were taken and people loved us. We were like the royal couple in Townsville and it was honestly annoying. We made our way to the parking mot when I heard a snicker from afar. "Brick stop." He was about to open the door but he looked back to me.

"Something wrong?" I looked frantically around trying to figure out what was off about this. That's when I saw it... odorless gas.

"BRICK, hold your breath and go back! NOW!" He moved fast but it wasn't fast enough. The car blew up and I watched and Brick went into flames with it.


	14. Thought we were doing something

I fell beneath my legs as I watched Brick burn. My throat tightened making me incapable of calling for help. This felt so real but I knew something was off. Suddenly, I felt strong arms wrap around me and pull me up. I look to see Brick. I looked back to where I saw burning Brick, but I saw nothing...

* * *

I laughed at the joke the mayor said as I continued to pick at my food. I couldn't help but think about the little moment I had earlier today. I honestly don't know what to make of it. If Brent was here I know he would be able to help me. "Blossom" I looked up to see Brick calling my name was a serious facial expression, meaning I spaced out yet again...

"Yes, Dear?" Did I really just say that...? He gave me a look that asked was I okay, but he said something different.

"Golfing with the Mayor and his wife next week?" I gave my best fake smile.

"I'll make sure to leave room on my calendar." Once I replied the Mayor and Brick seemed to be deep in their own separate conversation. I felt my phone vibrate in my carry on. I took it out and saw I had a text message from Butch. I held the phone under the table, in attempts to have perfect table manners. Especially in front of the mayor. No need to have the mayor hate me.

**Found Brent. Currently hacking Sedusa's email...**

I couldn't help but smile. He found Brent... I looked at as Brick, whom was still engaged in his conversation. Images of Brent flashed in my mind, but I soon felt guilty. I was soon-to-be a married woman. Was it right for me to interested in other men? I pushed the question from my mind and texted butch back.

**Let me know when you find the good stuff...**

I put the phone away and prayed for this horrid lunch to just end..

* * *

**_Butch_**

I leaned over the nerd's chair looking at his monitor trying to decipher the information he was inputting. "You sure you know what you're doing?" He scuffs.

"Don't underestimate me. That would be your downfall. Have you contacted Blossom?" Not once did his eyes leave the screen nor his fingers leaving the key board.

"Yeah she knows. But I still feel you're kinda sketchy. Why would you jump into this?"

"I have my reasons" I was about to ask him to go more in-depth but the monitor began to make noises and he jumped with glee. "We're in"

"Maybe you do know a thing or two" I looked behind me to see an empty couch. I sighed as I went into the bathroom, where I heard slight sniffs and sounds of a girl crying. I opened the door and saw Buttercup sitting on the counter, crying her beautiful green eyes out. Her makeup ran down her face and her usual feisty eccentric green eyes were now dull, wet and rimmed with red. When she saw me, she quickly covered her face.

"Butch get out!" I didn't say anything as i closed the door behind me and moved closer to her. i stood directly in front of her and gently took hold of her wrist. Moving them down, uncovering her face. She tried to get out of my grasp but i wasn't letting this go. "I don't want to do this"

"Funny, you're the one doing this to yourself. Stop thinking about him. "

"I can't! He was my future. my rock. my protector. My diary and now he's gone. Not worried about how I feel after the abortion..."

"Did you talk to him?" She slowly nodded.

"He yelled at me. Told me never to call again,he's done with this lifestyle. He's moving on to bigger and better things and he thinks I should too." She somehow feel on my chest and just starting crying again. I pulled away from her to look in her eyes.

"Listen to me, you are a beautiful woman. So what he's gone. Let him leave. Those who walk out of your life obviously weren't meant to be there in the first place." I begin to wipe the make up and tears from her face. Her tanned skin was so smooth. She caught my hand and held it looking into my eyes.

"Those who walk in my life must be something special, right?" I knew where she was going...

"Don't make me a rebound." She smiled as she grabbed my face with her small, smooth hands and brought my mouth to hers. Her lips were smoother and softer than her face, if that is possible... The kiss was sweet and innocent but that's no exactly my style. I pulled her closer with one hand and captured her head with the other, earning a moan from her. I left my finger roam in her silky ebony hair that I always watched from a distance. I was now kissing the lips I fantasized about. Talk about dreams coming true. She wrapped her arms around my neck and wrapped her legs around my waist as I gained entrance to her foreign mouth. It was sweet like green apples yet sour like...lemons? talk about a combination, but it fit her. Her tongue grazed against mine as were fought for dominance. I knew how to prove i was dominate. I started with the corner of her mouth, planting a soft kiss. Then her collar-bone, making my way to her smooth tanned neck. I planted soft delicate kisses releasing everything I held inside for this girl. She moaned as I hit this one spot, instinctively I went back and began to nibble and suck on it. She moaned and clawed my back, urging me to do more.

She slightly pushed me away, so i looked into her eyes which were no longer rimmed red. "You're gonna give me a hickey"

"Might be the first from me but it won't be the last" I winked.

"Yes it will, because this will never happen again. We have work to do" She unwrapped her legs from me and pushed me away. I moved closer to her, capturing her lips roughly. She didn't seem to mind since she kissed me back.I picked her up, not breaking the kiss, and carried her out the bathroom and sat her on the couch, releasing her lips from our kiss.

"Get to work."

* * *

_**Blossom**_

The car ride home was quite yet tension was thick. All you could hear was our slowly breathing and the low blowing air. I don't do drama so it was time for someone to speak. "Say what you need to say" He quickly answered as if he was programmed to.

"Nothing to say, Blossom"

"You're lying. Say what you need to say" I spoke it more as a demand than an actual question. I don't think he liked that but screw what he likes.

"I don't take demands from you"

"But if your father said so you would spill your guts. When you're fiancé asks, I get a cold glare and an automated response"

"Now you want to claim your status as my wife. I just carried the weight of the lunch and this is how you want to act?"

"You carried the weight? I asked you to take me home and you refused! For every action you make, I make a damn good reaction so DON'T tell me you didn't like the way I acted." Before I could comprehend what just happened, the car stopped and he quickly exited . I realized we were at his house but I didn't get out the car. I couldn't. I needed a chance to gather myself. Why the sudden change in him? Something is wrong and it's more than he is letting on.

I got out if the car and went into the house. Little did I know I was stepping into chaos. A maid was saying something that I couldn't decipher but she was pulling me in some direction. It was Mariuces's office and everyone's eyes were glued to the screen, so I listened as well.

_Hopefully Lindsey will stay out this time. More entertainment news in Townsville tonight, the new it couple brick Jojo and Blossom Utonium were out at the charity event in downtown Townsville earlier today. Our interview as insight on it all._

_Brick and Blossom. They seem to be the couple of the year and have gotten more buzz than real celebrities but in my interview I see things that don't quite fit their story._ A picture of Brick and I close together came up on the screen. _Lovely couple. They seem happy and perfect together but if that was so, why is she not wearing her ring?_ I didn't notice my mouth was open until someone unexpectedly turned the tv off. My face was stuck to the screen but Roseline's screams made my look at her.

"What the hell is this? Blossom. Brick. SOMEONE SPEAK" Neither of us said anything. "This isn't the only show that has found a flaw in the relationship, what the hell is wrong with you two? Do you not care for each other?'

"You can ship out rights off to each other and make us sleep in the same bed but you can NOT make us care." His words hurt a bit, but they definitely proved my theory. There was something more wrong.

"I never got a ring therefore I didn't wear one, this isn't my fault." Brick turned to me, moving closer.

"So this is mine? I pressed my way through this day just like you did, but this is somehow my fault." His voice was raised and he was clearly angry but I didn't look at him once._  
_

"Obvious we need time apart, I'm going home." I made my way to the front door only to be stopped my Brick.

"Let's just sleep this off and discuss it in the morning" I pulled my arm away as if his touch was poison but moved closer so Rosaline wouldn't hear me.

"Just when i thought we were actually on the same page and I actually began to develop feelings, you pull some shit like this! I'll let Butch and Buttercup know that we no longer need you and I'll be on my way." I walked out of the house and told outside only to realize I had nowhere to go. I sat on the steps to try and get myself together but I was interrupted by a bubbly couple. I looked up to see Boomer and Bubbles arm in arm and laughing their heads off but suddenly stopped when they came in contact with me.

"Blossom... Are you okay?" I stood up when Boomer asked the question.

"I'm fine but I would really appreciate it if you took me home. Now." It looked as if boomer was analyzing the seriousness in my face as I tried to avoid his eyes. Just as he was about to consider, the front door opened. I didn't look back but I knew it was him. Brick.

"Boomer I can handle this." He moved closer to me, gripping me by the elbow and pulling me along.

"I think she wanted me to"

"No, I insist" He opened the passenger door for me and I slipped in and he followed suit. I knew I wasn't going home, just a strong feeling.

* * *

I didn't bother wearing a seatbelt. I kept to myself and said nothing. I noticed we were pulling into some type of clearing. "Where are we?"

"A place where we can talk" He got out of the car and i had to follow suit. I followed him to what seemed to be a cliff that looked over the city. "My favorite most sacred spot..."

"What do you want to talk about?" He sat down and sighed before answering my question.

"The whole ring thing is not your fault, it's mine so I'll take the blame and smooth that over. But at lunch today I noticed something, were you thinking about Brent?"

"Yeah, why does that matter?"

"Weeks ago you told me about him and last night. You held this look in your face with whole time we spoke about him. Today at lunch in the middle of a conversation, you had that same look. I knew you were thinking about him. In the middle of our conversation about our marriage you were thinking about another man!" He raised his voice towards the end.

"Our marriage is a fraud. A fake. An arranged marriage where we don't have a choice!" I yelled back at him, moving closer to his face.

"That doesn't mean i don't feel something for you!" I was taken back by that.

"You don't mean that.."

"Yes I do. When I saw that look, i thought that the process i thought i was making meant nothing. I know that it means nothing. So I'm willing to compromise. You can have him and still marry me for our purpose. Keep your relationship with him or whoever under wraps." He got up and began walking to the car, without once looking at me.

"So we have a open marriage?"

"I'll mind my business as long as you mind yours" I got into the car with him and we went back home.

* * *

My movements seemed mechanical. Brick was in the shower and the door was slightly cracked to where I could see him in the mirror. His body was more than I believe I can handle. But before I knew it I was in bed and the clock read 1:55. Brick unconsciously placed his arm around my waist pulling me close. I got the chance for an open marriage but is it really what i want? In the middle of my questioning thoughts I heard my phone ring but it seemed so far from my comfortable spot. I carefully moved from brick's grasp to answer the phone just in time.

"Hello?"

"It's me. We found the truth. You two meet us tomorrow at the office, 10 sharp"

"Hope you found something good."

"Yeah, hey Bloss. Everything good?"

"I think I screwed everything up. He cares for me and i..." I choked up for a second but i pressed on. "Something in me won't let me love him, like I know he's starting to love me." I tried not to cry as I vented to Butch but I felt the tears coming.

"Blossom... Don't let you father issues corrupt something that could actually be something"

"What should I do?"

"We'll discuss this tomorrow. It's 2 am, get some sleep" I hung up and looked back at Brick. He looked heavenly and sweet. I crawled back into bed and laid on his chest. Instinctively his arm draped around me, pulling me closer. Making me feel as if I was home. Making this is right for me... Maybe I can do this...


	15. Keeps Getting Better

Things were tense between Brick and I this morning. We were teasing each other or made any form of communication for that matter. I informed him about our meeting with Butch and that was the end of that. I feel as though he really wants an open marriage...Maybe I'm worrying too much and this is actually what's for the best. We sat in the office with the others and it was obvious things were about to change. Butch and Buttercup were sitting on the couch, awfully close if I must say. Things changed with them, obviously. Brent was glued to that monitor, or just avoiding me...

"You two don't look happy together, trouble in paradise?" Butch was slightly smirking while poking fun at our situation.

"This never was paradise" Brick's voice was monotone and his words slightly hurt. Without consciously noticing, I moved away from Brick.

"Let's stick to the task at hand. Where did Brent come from and what did you find?"

"That's your first question and you're worried about the task at hand..." Brick mumbles under his breath but I'm sure everyone heard him loud and clear.

"Yeah, I'm sorry if i want to check the kid's credibility" That earned a glare from Brent, who hasn't looked at me since I came in.

"Yeah let that be your excuse. Anyways where did you come from? You went searching for Blossom or something?"

"If that answer pisses you off the most, then yeah." Buttercup and Butch tried to contain their laughter from Brent's response. "To answer the next question, I was able to hack into Sedurita's email. I printed out every email she's ever gotten since it first opened, and I've found some interesting things." He handed me a stack of papers.

"Things like...?" Brick sounded aggravated. I knew only a few more smart comments would make him

"Communications with Robin. Communications with along with his wife, those are the juicy ones. Communications with someone else but I don't know exactly who she is"

"What's the name?"

"Morbucks" We all dramatically gasped at the same time. Everyone except Brent that is. "Who is she?"

"Her family tried to be in competition with ours but they always ended up being a couple million short. They eventually got tired of being treated with less respect and second-class millionaires and moved to England. Well at least that's what I heard" Butch looked as if he was pulling a memory deep from the back of his mind."Why would Princess being contacting Sedurita?"

"Better yet what is there to be talking about?" Buttercup rested her head on Butch's shoulder, deep in thought.

"Everything is in those emails so I recommend you go through them." Brent turned back to the screen as if he had work to do.

"What are you going to do in the meantime?" Brick glared Brent down waiting for his reply. One wrong word would set everything off.

"Waiting to be told what to do. Why is there something you request?"

"I could give you a few things..." Brick turned away thinking that Brent hadn't heard his mumbles but he heard them loud and clear.

"What's your deal? You've been a sourpuss since you stepped in, something you want to discuss" Brent turn to face Brick, ready for anything. I had to act. I jumped in-between them.

"We are NOT doing this. If you want to get to each other you have to get through me first."

"Yeah sick up for your boy toy Bloss" Brick being to walk towards the front door.

"Walk out that door Brick and see what happens" I noticed his hand stop on the knob, and I quickly made my way towards him. "I'm tired of this little attitude you've had today."

"Can we discuss this at home?" I saw the look in his eyes and I knew it was time to go.

"I'll meet you in the car" Brick nodded then left without another word. "Guys we are gonna go. Butch I'll call you later, please pick up and unlock your lips from Buttercup's. Buttercup learn how to hide your hickeys better. Brent." I walked out without another word. Leaving them all flabbergasted.

* * *

Brick closed the door behind him, in complete frustration. I didn't want to make things better so I planned to play 'Nice Blossom'. "Let's play video games" He looked taken back but what I said. "You will have to teach my to play though" He saw that I was serious and thus the games began.

After hours of playing, battle cries and sounds of defeat I quit. There were all these buttons and he was using combos that I had no idea of. The playing field just wasn't fair but it was nice to see Brick loosen up with me. He was smiling and laughing, something that I hadn't seen in a while. "C'mon Bloss, one more game" Brick was teasing me after winning 4 games in a row.

"I'm not gonna play just so you came make yourself feel better." He laughed and laid back on the bed. "It's nice to see you laugh again."

"It's nice to laugh. I'm sorry I've been acting like a complete asshole lately. Only because of the whole Brent situation. I don't like the kid and I know you do. It just sucks because I have feelings for you and I know you have none for me" He was being completely open with me, so I had to tread softly.

"So you were jealous?"

"Yes. I don't want anyone to have this" He sat up and pulled me down with him, making me laugh. I fit naturally on his chest but I held my head up to look at him. "Mine." He smacked me on my ass, careful not to hit the wrong cheek.

"Hand off the merchandise"

"I already bought it. It's mine" He smacked my ass again, this time resting his hand in its spot.

"You gotta put a ring on it" I moved his hand.

"It's coming, but in the meantime" He wiggled his eyebrows and flipped us over so he was on top. I playfully pushed his face away.

"Eww, Red stop!" I wiggled under him as he began to tickle my sides. Soon after he suddenly stopped and we both turned our head to see his mother in the doorway.

"Glad to you see you two connecting again, but to make sure that I'm sending you two on a trip before Maurice and I renew our vows in Miami next weekend. This trip is for you to connect and bond."

"Ship us off because that always works..." His comment was directly towards me, making me laugh. We sat up in the bed, facing our attention on Rosaline.

"What was that honey?" I guess she did hear Brick's comment...

"Where are we going?"

"Cancun for a week" Couldn't be mad at that. I mean, let's be serious right now. Who would? Yet I was going with Brick. Who knew what was bound to happen...

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow" Great. Things just keep getting better...


End file.
